Silent Tears
by Kourui
Summary: I am a married woman, who knows my husband is cheating on me. I feel useless, yet my friends some how convinced me to seduce my husband, to get him back. But will it work? I don't know. What do you think, should I?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Tears

Author's note: This is just an idea, I don't know if I will continue it. I just thought I would let you guys read it and tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 1: It Hurts.

"How can he do this to me?"

A gentle voice came from a well known brunette in a café, as she hopelessly wiped her tears from one of her vibrant green eyes, trying to understand what exactly was going on around her. But all she received were more questions. In the booth she sat in she was surrounded by two of her childhood friends.

They were all a little at a loss of what to say and do around their friend, as they sat near her, trying to comfort the friend that always went out of her way to make them happy. Rei sighed, her mid-night black hair, which was cut to her shoulders, was kept in a ponytail. She wore black, tight, fitting jeans and a red-wine color shirt that clung to her upper torso like a second skin. Her violet eyes entranced anyone who dared to look into them. In a man's mind, Rei was an exotic beauty, but her heart belonged to Chang Wufei, one of Quatre's friends.

She narrowed her eyes as she remembered that her love was one of his best friends. She carefully glanced towards Makoto, and gently rubbed her, consolingly on her back. "Mako, after all this time you don't understand men. Even though he is polite, this one, no one understands."

Makoto looked with irritation, towards her friend, her emerald colored eyes sparked with anger she had been suppressing for years. "Rei, this man's name is Quatre and is, while we're on the subject, married to me!"

Usagi grasped Makoto's hand that lay on the table. "Mako please don't be angry with Rei. We are only trying to help."

The brunette's shoulders fell with defeat as she turned her eyes away from her friend's piercing gaze.

Usagi was one of the most beautiful women Makoto had ever seen. There were times she was even envious of the blonde. If the woman's looks didn't capture you, the size of her heart would. She was the most generous person she had ever seen in her life. Her outside appearance was that of a thin straps, yellow sundress with daisies decorating the dress. Very little make graced her angelic face, while dazzling, blue, sincere eyes stared at you. With so many men looking at her, the only one that held her attention was Chiba Mamoru, her husband for six years now.

Rei sighed as the brunette remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. Makoto stared out of the window, to watch people scurrying away as the rain fell on them merciless, of the café where she, Rei and Usagi decided to meet, after she had called them both because of…because of her…situation.

With just the thoughts coming back to her of what happened, Makoto used most of her self control from keeping from crying like she had done hours ago when the three had first met. Instead, she turned to stare at her mirror image with focus and froze as she looked at herself. Was she too boyish for him? Or was it that she was quiet? Or was the reason him? Her thoughts grew deeper and deeper as she continued to stare at her image with a disgusted glare.

"Earth to Mako!" Usagi's slightly high voice pulled her back to reality she wanted to escape so badly from. With confusion, Makoto stared at her friend's face, while Usagi was shaking her head with sympathy, and slight disappointment. "Remember who you are sitting with Mako. I can read you like a book. I know what you are thinking." She paused to squeeze Makoto's hand slightly as she looked into her eyes with compassion and firmness. "It is not your fault!"

Unconsciously tears began to leak from her eyes as she looked down at her free hand, which lay on her lap. "Usagi, it's true, it's my fault. I mean look at me. I'm not surprise Quatre turned to another woman."

Anger flared inside Rei as she listed to her friend, without thinking of it her fist raised and hit the surface of the table, startling both females by her side. "You've got to be kidding me Mako! That is not enough for any man to turn away from his wife! Just because he can't leave one of his secretaries alone does not mean you are not beautiful. You are! He is just a stupid guy for not to seeing it!"

Usagi shook her head in agreement. "I completely agree with her Mako."

"I'm not positive about that, guys." Makoto replied softly as she shook her head negatively. The raven haired female at her left sighed in frustration, while Usagi looked at Makoto with sorrow. When it came to love or friendship, Makoto was always vulnerable. As sensitive as Ami and her intelligence maybe even more so. But when it came to anything else, Mako would stand up and not take any of it. She was the type of person who would never look for guilt in others but herself. No wonder Quatre got away with what he was doing, and made her think that it was her fault the affair happened.

Usagi took both of Makoto's hands in hers, forcing her too look into her eyes. "Makoto, I know it's not like me to say this, but in your situation…he is not worth you're pain. No man is worth this kind of pain, Mako."

"What are you trying to say Usagi?" The brunette whispered as she gazed at her oldest friend.

"Leave him Makoto!" exclaimed the other woman as she picked up the hidden message Usagi was trying to tell their tall friend. "Maybe if you do, he would realize what a fool he was and ask you to take him back. Leave him Mako; there are plenty to choose from out there."

Makoto shook her head firmly. "I cannot leave him guys. He means everything to me. What will I do without him? I can't leave him, I just can't."

Rei and Usagi were stunned, actually stunned was an understatement, as they looked at their friend. They couldn't understand why. Why would anyone want to stay with a man that hurts them? In frustration Rei let her head fall down onto the table. "I will not believe you of all people are letting this happen!" Her head rose back from the table to confront her friend of 18 years. "Why do you want him back after all the shit he had done to you! Have you completely gone mad, Mako? The Makoto I use to know would never do something like this!"

Makoto leaned in her chair as she listened to her friend, with tears in her eyes. When there was silence she spoke. "Rei, you and I know that when it comes to matters of my heart, I am weak. I always was vulnerable, just like when Freddy dumped me, I stood in the rain crying until Ken came to take me home. I CRIED for days. When I found out Motoki loved Rita I was crushed. Remember when I danced with Tigers Eyes?"

Her eyes looked into the violet ones that held tears. "He promised me he would come back to give me the last dance. I stood out in the rain waiting for him the whole day and night. After all this time, I have gone through so many heart breaks. I have never had a mother to tell me about the signs of love or the dangers of it. I never had a father or grandfather chasing all the untrusting men away. I don't know anything when it comes to love, flirting or dressing up. If I lose my husband, it will kill me, more so than you will ever know. Look at me. Please just open you eyes and look at me. Honestly, why can't you see why Quatre turned to another?"

Usagi sighed, she wanted to grab a hold of Makoto and shake her until she came back to her senses. She did not want to give in to Makoto but she had told them to be honest. So she was going to be honest, "Mako, true to all that you have said about vulnerability, but you are no longer that 14 years old girl, who used to fight because of something small, neither are you that abnormally tall girl. That was 14 years ago. You are an attractive lady now. You've came a very long away."

Before Mako could disagree, Rei spoke. "Mako…I've seen the woman who stole your husband. I admit, she is beautiful, but you have everything she has. The only difference is that she does not hide it with clothes fit for men. You are always hiding your self with those cloths, shapeless ones. And you always have the same hair style and I've known you since we were both ten and Usagi nine. You need a new style of..."

Rei cursed herself as she realized that she brought out the fears of Makoto being unattractive. Her friend was not hideous, mousy maybe but not revolting. If Mako would dress a little more feminine like and..."Wait! I have an idea!" She exclaimed as she looked at both women who looked at her puzzled. She gazed at Mako; she could hardly contain the glee in her eyes. "Are you willing to do anything to get him back?"

Makoto nodded with irritation. Rei only continued to smile; only this time her smile grew wider. "With the rest of the girls help, we are going to help you seduce your husband. He wouldn't know what hit him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Men. The Frustration.

"Were you not thinking? What the hell did you do that for?"

Quatre sighed exasperatedly. Through the whole day he had heard nothing but 'Why?' 'How could you?' and 'are you?' from everyone he knew. He just hoped his sisters didn't find out. How many more times was he going to hear it? It wasn't like he was the first husband to cheat on his wife and he certainly wasn't the last. At least he had the common decency to tell her the truth. Didn't he have points for that!

Well, it looks as if telling his wife wasn't a good idea, because Makoto had apparently told one of her best friends and they had immediately told their significant counterparts which were his close friends. See where the frustration lies?

Aggravated Quatre ran his hands through his platinum blond hair and looked at Duo in the eyes. "I had expected more understanding from you guys; even Makoto didn't give me this grief."

"Well, we didn't expect this dishonesty from you Quatre." Wufei countered as he glared at his long time friend.

Before Quatre could speak, Mamoru cut him off. "Look, I've known Makoto for a long time. 16 years. She probably was extremely shocked when you told her, maybe that caused her to react the way she did and not how she would have." He paused to bring his drink closer to his lips before adding, "Trust me, she would have acted far worse than staring at you lost." With that said he took a taste of his drink.

Quatre turned his attention away from Wufei to the man that helped him manage his business and friend. The man that had just spoke. He frowned. "Ever since I have met Makoto, she has been silent, agreed with everything I say. That's how I know Makoto; she would never raise her voice at me. At times I wished she would." Unfortunately she didn't, he thought. "There was no challenge."

Sometimes he hated his sisters, for they were the very ones that put him in this madness. He would have never married a girl he didn't know, especially at the age of twenty-four.

Actually she wasn't a girl when he met her through his sisters. She was fun but after the marriage she had changed. It was a big disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't like her. She was nice. She really was, but she wasn't his…type. Maybe it was because they've spent so little time together after their wedding. Maybe they did…do have something in common but they would never know since they never spent any time together.

But it was too late now. He had already informed her of the affair and how he wanted to leave her. It was the only way he knew that would make the both of them happy. There was never anything other than kindness of strangers. Actually they never went passed that stage of their relationship. He didn't know whether it was caused by his lack of interest in her or her silence and obedience. The only thing he knew was that his marriage failed.

For a long time both Duo and Wufei stared at their long time friend with mixed emotions, such as, disbelieve, wonder, disappointment and others. While Mamoru shook his head in pure discontent towards his friend and worry for Makoto. If he knew her, he knew she wouldn't be taking this well at all. He hoped the other girls were helping her at this moment. He was taken out of his thoughts as Duo spoke. "Just because Makoto wasn't what you wanted or expected, it doesn't give you the right to hurt her the way you did."

"For Chris sake, Duo! Leave me alone about that will you!" The annoyance in Quatre's voice was coated all over it as he nearly shouted. Yes he had cheated on Makoto and yes it was unlike him but it doesn't mean that he wants to be reminded of Makoto being hurt. "Yes, I was disappointed with Makoto. I needed Makoto to be out going, fun loving, a woman who has a fire in her that sparks my curiosity. But she didn't."

"But Makoto has all of those and then some!" Mamoru exclaimed. He quickly quieted as people looked his way. "Mako has everything you have just named. I just don't know where it all went."

Quatre looked at Mamoru skeptically before leaning towards him across the table. "Not to be rude Mamoru, but the Makoto I know would run out blushing if she knew what Sumie and I do. I don't even believe she knows much about that area."

All three men blinked in surprise and disbelieve. "You mean to tell me that you and Makoto...never...what!" It was Duo's turn to exclaim but he didn't care so much about the stares directed to him across the room.

"It's an unconsumed marriage." Quatre stated, as well as, nodded and leaned back into his seat. He looked outside the window of the restaurant they were in. "I never really found her that attractive."

"That is preposterous!" Wufei stated angrily nearly standing out of his seat. This is not his friend. The friend that was painfully polite and kind would never ignore his wife no matter what. Had the war really changed all of them that much? Something must have happen for him to be reacting this way to Makoto and he was going to find out, if it was the last thing he did. "She must have complained that her husband doesn't touch her." He eyed him carefully. The one thing he knew for sure was that Quatre never lied no matter what.

The man looked slightly irritated as he turned to face the dark haired man. "If she did, would we be having this conversation?" He spoke bluntly.

Duo blushed as he tried to get his mind off of it. It had taken seven months for him and Ami to pass that stage. And Ami was the shiest person of the group! "I guess not." It came as a whisper as he fell back into his chair.

"But I still don't believe that you of all people I know would be cheating on his wife! It's not like you to do such an unjust thing!" Wufei hissed as he glared at his friend. "Duo, I would believe but not you! When Rei called me I couldn't believe it! Heero almost had a heart attack for Christ sake; it's a good thing I made him stay back with Trowa. I can never believe what you did."

"Hey! I would never cheat on Ami!" Duo retorted as he looked hurt and insulted. "She the best thing that happened to me."

Ignoring Duo, Quatre replied. "Just because I am polite and mannered does not mean I cannot do whatever I want. People do things they never would believe they would do in certain situations, but it happens."

"You mean to tell me you planed to cheat on Mako?" Mamoru accused as he glared at the blond. His anger was racing and growing, he felt like hitting him in the face. Yet he restrained himself from doing so.

"NO!" Quatre exclaimed giving Mamoru his full attention. "I never thought I would be in this position. It just happened." He sighed. "Look," He ran his hand through his hair once more. "I believe it is for the best that I'm leaving her. Perhaps she will find a guy that loves her the way she deserves. But she will never be happy with me. Besides I like Sumie. You've seen her."

Duo and Wufei snorted as they looked away. "If you ask me Mako looks far prettier." Duo murmured.

Mamoru had to hold his anger and close his fists. "Yeah, we've seen her. She can play her charms right but have you seen Mako?"

Quatre blinked. "I believe I have. I am married to her." He answered unsure of the question.

"Then you must be blind." Wufei sneered as he glared at the blond angrily. "Makoto is truly an attractive lady. We all see it but you. Why is that?"

Duo shook his head as he stood up. "Excuse me but I have to go pick up Ami." With that he left.

"I have to go back to work." Mamoru said as he excused himself.

Wufei was left alone with Quatre who looked puzzled. He sighed before he too left; stating Rei was waiting for him.

Have you looked at Makoto? Sure he had! Often enough, with hopes of anything that would attract him to her. Sure she was able to make him laugh when they had those rare conversations but he needed more. He need more than just laughs, he needed her to talk to when things were frustrating or sad or just to share his happiness. He didn't want some one who never disagreed with him. He needed someone who appealed to his needs also. Makoto didn't do any of that but Sumie did.

There was nothing that pulled him to her Makoto. If a fairy were to come along, only then would Makoto ever become beautiful.

He was sure of it!

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the male side of the chapter.

PLEASE don't get attached to this story, because I'm not sure if I will continue it. And if I do, all of your questions about Quatre and Mako will be answered! I hoped you had a wonderful holiday! Dimi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is that?

"My God," were the words running through Makoto's mind as she stared at herself through the mirror, stunned. Was that really her? Never! The brunette that stared back at her from the mirror couldn't possibly be her. She was Beautiful…stunning, amazing. Something Makoto knew she could not be. Yet here she was.

The grinning faces of Usagi, Minako and Rei showed up around her in the mirror. "I believe Minako did a beautiful job with your hair and make up Makoto." Usagi spoke as she beamed with her beautiful smile towards Mako. "And with Rei picking out your clothes, you look beautiful. Your own husband won't recognize you!"

This wasn't a lie. Quatre really wouldn't recognize her on the streets. Dark blue, fitting jeans shaped her long legs, while a brown; heart shape shirt outlined her shapely breast and exposed her stomach from bellybutton to where her jeans began. Brown high heel boots seem to lengthen her slim legs, making them more attractive.

Makoto had to smile. It was the first time in her life…well, since her early teens, which she wore clothing this tight and showing. It felt good. Like a part of her was coming back, yet that awkward feeling was still roaming around her. She wondered if she could walk down the street in that outfit without having to fend off offers.

Both Minako and Rei admired their work. Minako looked at Makoto's hair…well she couldn't ignore it, for it was something that had to be done. After taking her ponytail down, Minako teased with Makoto's hair for almost an hour. Now that she looked at it, she knew her time was spent wisely. The brunette's once wavy, rich, brown hair was now straightened and flowed down to her lower back in silk like form.

When Minako had finished her work, she didn't hide the fact that she was proud of her work. When Usagi had called her asking her for help after explaining the plan, she couldn't refuse the offer thrown at her. Plus, she didn't want Makoto to suffer anymore so than she had been, for she knew that Mako had suspected Quatre cheating on her. It had taken a lot of pleading from Makoto for her not to go to Quatre and strangle him. She was furious and still is. Every time she saw him, the repressed anger she kept in would always come back and with every day that passed, every tears that her friend had shed, it will grow and come quicker then the last.

With a gentle whistle from Usagi, Minako was taken out of her thoughts and a bright smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Mako, you are breathtaking!" She whispered in slight awe and joy as she looked at the brunette in front of her. "How Quatre missed it is beyond my knowledge."

Makoto's cheeks burned. "Thank you Minako-."

"She's right!" Rei spoke, grinning like a fool. "I swear to you, if you wasn't a female, I would fall for you and take you away!" After she uttered those words Usagi immediately giggled at the face Minako wore. One of pure surprise and slight disgust, but Rei brushed them off.

"You are only thinking with lust Rei. Not love." But deep down inside her heart, Mako knew Rei was right. It's a wonder how little make-up and different clothes could change you. She was eye-catching and that was new to her. She almost giggled as she thought of everyone's reaction. What would they say? What would **HE** say? It was for him she was doing this for anyway. No one else.

"Let's see what the effects are going to be on a man who's seen you in your old clothes." Minako murmured to herself, yet Usagi nodded after she heard the other blonde. "I have a perfect person. Wasn't Ami supposed to be coming anyway?"

Rei shook her head while Minako went towards her bed side where the phone laid. "Yea, she is with Heero and Trowa. Wufei said he will be coming over later after dropping something off at the office, so we can ask them when they come with her."

Usagi nodded as she watched Minako talk through the phone with a smile on her face. "Yea, and since they are close to Quatre," she paused as she watched Minako set the phone down. "They can give us some pointers on how to bewitch your husband---"

"No! Don't you dare!" Makoto yelled horrified, cutting off the blonde. She was already embarrassed to go to her friends, she didn't want to add more humiliation to it. "Not a word about this, you understand? They are not to know about what we are doing, promise!"

Mystified Minako opened her mouth, but before she was able to answer the bell to her door rang. Her innocent grin, which didn't look innocent to Mako, sneaked back on her face and within minutes, Makoto found herself shoved in the hall that led to the main door. "Go on!" Rei encouraged with a grin. "Open the door. It would be better if we don't give them time to prepare for your new look."

Makoto tried to calm her fast beating heart when the door bell rang again. She looked back towards her friends, who were all making motions for her to open the door. She wanted to race back into the room and hide. Looking forward, she swallowed a big lump in her throat and braced herself. She smiled strikingly and opened the door.

Ami and Mamoru smiled as they looked at Makoto. They both knew what was going on, for Usagi had called them both explaining the plan earlier. Deep inside them they were much relieved to see her look the way she was looking. They were both glad that the girls had persuaded her in returning to her old style of clothing. When Wufei, Duo and Heero turned around, expecting to see their counter parts by the door, their mouths dropped open for a moment. Heero, being the first to regain himself, cleared his throat and mumbled; "wrong door…" but before he could take a step back, he heard a familiar snicker from the back, and knew that was his girl. He too a closer look at the girl in front of him and out of shock his mouth dropped once more without control as he tried to say a word. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Makoto!" He asked, gaining the other males attention. When the beautiful woman nodded, Mamoru, Duo, and Wufei immediately thought of the conversation they had with Quatre, not too long ago. Yes, this man was certainly blind! His wife was beautiful.

"Ami, what took you so long?" The voice of Usagi was heard as the petite blonde came into view with the other girls behind her.

Ami smiled, "we were waiting for Mamoru, Duo and Wufei to come before we left. Trowa couldn't make it. He said he will meet you later."

Minako nodded as she stood next to her fiancé. "Well, what do you guys think of our work? It's great huh?"

Duo took a deep breath before he nodded clumsily, "Oh yes, you guys did a great job! Makoto never looked any better. But why…I mean…What have…Mako why are you so dressed up?"

Makoto smiled happily, "Calm down Duo. I'm not dressed up. From now on this is my new look."

Mamoru smiled genuinely as he leaned to kiss Makoto's cheek. "I'm happy for you." He whispered in her ear before he stood straight. "Besides this is the Makoto I know." He grinned.

"Within a week or two, Makoto Kino will be back to her old self. Won't you?" Usagi asked as she looked at her friend kindly. She had noticed that ever since Makoto had met Quatre, she had been losing her self little by little until there was nothing left. She hoped this plan would work, for she missed her friend dearly.

The tall woman frowned slightly, but for only a moment before a smile came to her face. It didn't go unnoticed for everyone had seen it. "Of course," She whispered.

Minako handed her a brown suede jacket that she bought earlier with her outfit she wore. The blonde gave Rei and Usagi their jackets before she turned to Heero with a gorgeous smile. "Let's go celebrate!"

Even if Heero had the ability to say no, he didn't. An idea was forming in his head which was worth a thought. If Makoto performed such a change of her image, it really hurt not to let Quatre feel this in a so gentle way. And since the guys told him where Quatre was he knew where to go.

Ami cleared her throat and received everyone's attention. "I'm sorry, but Duo and I have somewhere to be." She gently turned down the offer with a smile and in so many words. She quickly kissed Makoto's cheek before she said. "Good luck and take care, Makoto."

With a wink from Duo towards the brunette the couple left.

After the couple left Heero cleared his throat, as a smirk grew on his face. "I have a perfect place." He loved Quatre but enough was enough.

* * *

"I don't know why the whole world is getting so upset about, Quatre. Personally, I think that you telling your wife about this is brave and being fair. Not every husband has that courage to do so."

Quatre smiled at Sumie, his mistress, before he took her hand to help her stand from her seat. After the guys left so abruptly, Quatre had decided to leave as well, yet had called him. They had a brief conversation that ended when Sumie had said she was hungry. Quatre had invited to meet him at the restaurant, within minutes Sumie had sat down in front of him. He shared his remaining lunch period with her and enjoyed her company.

When they stepped outside the restaurant, a group came down the street. Quatre and Sumie passed them as they were too indulged in their conversation, but Mamoru's voice was heard, it made him look back. His friends gave him a strange smile when he said, "Was lunch good, Quatre?"

Quatre stared at him confused, before his gaze wandered to his girlfriend who smiled in the same way as everyone. He then noticed a second girl on the other side of Mamoru. She returned his gaze with nervousness and defiance. He couldn't comprehend why the woman would be nervous around him until Heero stepped forward and laid his hand on her back. "Come on, Mako. Let's go eat." Quatre saw as Heero smirked when he lifted his head up. "You can hear both Minako and Usagi's stomach a mile away."

"No you can't!" Both blondes replied. Minako gave him a nudge, which made Heero grunt while Usagi, stuck her tongue out. The group laughed whole heartedly while Makoto giggled. Without giving Quatre or his companion any attention they entered the restaurant, some still laughing while others spoke among themselves.

Quatre stared after them flabbergasted. When someone pulled on his sleeve, he turned around in a trance, facing Sumie. "Was that your wife?" she asked quietly, not knowing how to act.

Quatre just nodded, speechless. He looked back to where she was standing before shaking his head. He wasn't sure about it at all. Grabbing Sumie's arm, they continued their way, only this time, in silence. "Yes that was my wife, I think…"

Before he was able to prevent it, a picture came to his mind, where a fairy was holding her want over Makoto's head.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. It was really appreciated. For now this story will continue, but it won't be regularly update because I have five stories still in process. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if I don't update before Christmas, Happy Christmas and have a very happy holiday. And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays!

Quatre has seen the new Mako, but will he stop the affair? What do the others mean by Makoto's past self? What do Quatre's sisters have to do with anything? Continue reading and you'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Makoto Seductive?

When the group entered the restaurant, they almost laughed as they remembered Quatre's surprised face. Makoto was quiet yet couldn't shake the intense feeling she received when she saw her husband with another woman.

It was the first time that a man had taken the time to look at her that way. What did the girls say? "Devoured" with the eyes.

Yes, that was the word. Quatre had devoured her with his eyes, and had completely ignored his **friend** standing next to him very annoyed. Rightfully, because who likes to be ignored?

A breath escaped her lips while Mamoru talked with the host to get a table for them. The host fixed his eyes on her for a moment with a smile, before he turned back to Mamoru. To her dismay and her friends' amusement she blushed. With a quick silent glare towards them, they looked away, yet their smiles were still there. The brunette sighed helplessly. That was the first time that had happened to her…

They walked to their table merrily; Wufei helped Rei sit down before he turned to help Makoto. With a big grin he said. "I'll never forget the look on his face." He chuckled pleasantly. "He couldn't believe it." Rei added with a wide smile.

"Yes, wasn't it fantastic!" Minako agreed. "He deserved it after all that he had done to Mako. It was completely wonderful! A little more time and he would be drooling all over himself."

With the image of the calm and collected Quatre drooling made everyone laugh, but Makoto was being abnormally quiet as she stared at the table. She wasn't sure if she should make jokes about her husband. After all, he had never seen her like this. He had just being shocked.

A waiter came to their table, to get their orders.

"I'll have a sprite and the day's special," Wufei ordered, Usagi nodded. "We'll have the same." Everyone nodded but Makoto.

When the waiter looked at Makoto expectantly, he blinked first before he was able to ask, "What would you like miss?"

Makoto's cheeks burned red before she grabbed the menu to hide her face. She mumbled, "I'll have a glass of hot tea with lemon, and a piece of cherry pie with ice cream on the side."

He wrote it down before giving her a last smile and left. Makoto slumped in her chair as she placed the menu down and gave a sigh of relief. She couldn't do this! She wasn't use to so much attention from men, now she had two of them at her feet within five minutes and if you count Quatre's reaction it would be three---

Rei had sensed Makoto's uneasiness and looked at her with a deep concern. She hoped they weren't moving too fast for her. As she was about to talk, Usagi beat her to it.

"Are you ok, Mako?" Her blue eyes shone worry as she locked gaze with the brunette. "You're pale and red."

Makoto fought her tears as she looked down at her hands, "Usag…I… I can't…I just can't do this!" With those words she stood up from her seat and ran in the direction of the bathroom. Surprised everyone stared after her before Rei cleared her throat and stood up as well. "I'll check on her, you guys stay here." When they nodded, she disappeared in the same directions.

The black hair woman opened the door to the ladies bathroom and looked around. When she spotted Makoto, she stepped in and allowed the door to close behind her. The tall brunette was in front of sink looking at herself in the mirror. She walked over to her and laid her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong with you? Did we do something to hurt you?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, Rei. It's not because of that." She groaned agonized, and touched her hair before running her hand through the now straightened strands that brought out her sharp features. "I can't deal with all this attention from men. They are either staring at my breast or legs, not one has stared at me in the eye---except Qua---" She sighed deeply. "I feel like a whore Rei just like when I was younger. I don't know what to do."

Rei gasped out of surprise and anger as she heard the words her friend uttered about herself. Narrowing her eyes she spoke, "Winner Litany Makoto!" She yelled in resentment. Not very gently she grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to look into her violet eyes, before shouting, "You are not a whore! You have way too much class to be even classified as one! All those years you hid yourself in those rags you call clothes, you haven't noticed how attractive you are! And now that you dare show what you have, not in a scandalous way, you want to tell me that you look tacky?" Squeezing her shoulder tighter, Rei continued, "Listen to me Makoto. Just because you dressed like this when you were in your early teens to attract men does not mean anything. You were just confused, just like you are now."

Makoto looked up with tears in her eyes.

Rei smiled slightly at her, "Don't let your pass rule over you, Mako. Don't let Quatre rule over you."

Makoto's gaze went to her mirror image. She secretly agreed with everything Rei and the girls have said to her. She wasn't cheap nor did she look like a whore. She looked like a woman, a woman who was about to bloom in success.

Helplessly Makoto dropped her head and muttered, "Rei, I'm not too sure of this. Sure I feel like a woman and look like one, but I---"

"If you want to have Quatre back, you have to learn to use your womanly weapons without doubts."

The brunette looked up at Rei with watery green eyes as she chewed on her lower lip before her eyes widen and her hands covered her face in disgrace. "I have no idea about all that Rei! How can I manage it, so Quatre falls in love with me?"

A knowing smile laid on Rei's lips, then she embraced her friend and whispered in her ear, "Believe me, with your performance moments ago, you laid the foundations of it. And the rest," Rei smiled, "I will teach you. Winner Quatre will have no idea what hit him. He has no chance!"

* * *

When they returned to their table, Mamoru, Minako and Heero were missing. Rei threw a questioning look at Wufei and Usagi before she sat down wit Makoto, who seemed more at ease. "Trowa called, apparently when Quatre got to his office he was angry. Mamoru and Heero left to see what he wanted while Minako went to the store to get something." Wufei answered.

Rei nodded before she spoke. "Wufei, we need your male view."

Immediately Usagi and Makoto's eyes grew large, Usagi being surprised by Rei's question while Makoto was horrified. Rei answered Wufei's confused look with a gesture that she would explain everything to him later.

Wufei sighed. He knew Rei, and if she wasn't willing to explain it to him now, she would do it when she thought it was the right time and not any time sooner. He just frowned and asked, "What do you need to know?"

Rei gave him a short lived smile before her eyes locked into his, and the seriousness of the matter he could clearly see as her face shift to a serious one. "How should a woman act to be able to seduce you?"

Wufei's eyebrows shot up. He never expected the conversation to turn towards that direction. Frowning he thought of it seriously, Rei wouldn't ask him something like this if it wasn't for something important. "I don't know. Depending on how the woman is close to me and if I have interest…this is not a trick question is it?" He rose an eyebrow as his gaze shifted from Rei to Mako and Usagi and back to Rei.

Rei just smiled at him and ignored his question. "Let's say she is stunning, you have interest in her and she is close to you. What can she do to seduce you?"

Wufei looked at Usagi again to see if she knew anything and found her looking at him expectantly. He then turned his gaze to Makoto who found the table very interesting at the moment. He was looking forward to that explanation Rei had promised him. "If she is as stunning as you say she is…perhaps a deep kiss is a good place to start, then going farther. It makes a man crazier when the woman decides to stop the kiss before it gets serious. If she stimulates him for as long as he can stand it…"

When he saw Rei blushed he narrowed his eyes. "Rei, what is…" Suddenly his cell phone rang startling everyone. Hastily he got it out of his pocket and answered it. "Wufei speaking,"

"Wufei get your ass over hear now!" The person on the other line clearly spoke loud enough for the girls to hear. They all recognized the irritated voice as Trowa. "Quatre is about to blow, so get here now."

"I can't, I'm in the middle of something…"

"You don't have time for that. Get here now or Quatre will fire everyone if he doesn't have answers."

Wufei grunted before he hung up and stood. "I have to go." Suddenly the waiter came with their drinks and Makoto's cherry pie. In a hurry he turned to the waiter, who stood a little off beside him, "The bill is for me, but cancel mine and three other orders." With that he leaned down to Rei and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. As Usagi and Makoto spoke with the waiter he whispered, "I think Quatre is pissed because of our little show with Mako. Let's just hope his anger is not much."

Rei grinned as she looked at him in the eyes fondly. "I hope not, we still need your help. I'll explain everything to you later tonight." With that she gave him a kiss on the lips, which he returned, before turning to live.

"Bye Wufei!" Usagi called out as she and Makoto waved to him before Makoto turned around and kicked Rei in the chin. Her green eyes blazing with anger as she started at the bombshell across from her.

"What the hell did I do?" The raven haired woman hissed as she glared at her friend.

"Kindly explain to me what you just did? You promised me you wouldn't say a word about---our plan, and then you ask him that question!"

"First of all, I didn't promise you anything. Usagi and Minako did!" Rei shot back as she looked at the taller friend. "I had to ask him, so we know where to start! And prevent you from doing anything that Quatre would not like. Minako and I will give you lessons on seduction while Ami and Usagi will help in other areas. But now…we eat!" She spoke the last statement as she saw their food coming.

All Usagi did was giggle while she petted Makoto's arm.

* * *

"Alright Makoto, I want you to relax and only obey what your feelings tell you to do."

Makoto offered an uneasy smile, while Minako filled two wine glasses and set them on the coffee table in between them, while Rei sat down very close to Makoto on the couch, looking at her intensely in her eyes. Usagi and Ami stood by the door watching for they had chose not to participate in this segment of the plan. They had decided amongst them that Rei and Minako were better teaching Makoto about seducing Quatre, while Ami and Usagi would take care of the innocent flirtation and smarts.

The blonde by Rei smiled down at the brunette they were teaching before she sat on the couch adjacent to the one Rei and Makoto were sited on. "Pay attention and learn, Mako. Today Rei and I will direct you in the art of seduction. If you pay close attention to our words you will take Quatre by storm." The blonde turned to Rei and nodded.

"Well, where to begin?" Rei took both wind glasses from the coffee table, gave one to Makoto and began. "With the smallest gestures done right, you will not believe how guys go crazy. One of them is when a woman takes a sip of wine in a special manner." She pause to bring the glass closer to her lips. "Look and imitate."

Slowly Rei put her glass to her lips, keeping eye contact with Makoto. When the first drop of wine touched her lips, she took a sip, dropped down the glass until it was direct under her lower lip and then picked up a drop from her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, then she closed her lips.

The whole thing was so simple, yet still so very arousing that Makoto, Ami and Usagi's cheeks were red. It was no wonder that Minako and Rei never had any problems in getting a man…well with physical means.

After the demonstration from Rei, Minako cleared her throat and her face lightened into a smile. "Alright Makoto, your turn. Do it the exact way Rei did it. But remember it is very important to keep eye contact with your partner with a mix of obedience and also with the feelings that you aren't easy to have. Yes, much like that! And now take the glass to your lips, slowly. Keep eye contact. Yes, that's right, fine. And now--- take a drink…"

Makoto did what she was told. She gave an intense look at Rei and put down the glass like Rei had did before resting it under her lower lip and picking up the small drop from her lower lip. Without wanting it, she put her teeth over her lip also and pulled it for a short moment into her mouth. Then her lips were free again.

When everyone staid silent, Makoto's eyes became unsure. "Did I do something wrong?" Minako was just able to shake her head before she cleared her throat and replied, "Whoa, Mako, if you give a personal touch to everything we teach you, then you might be able to win over Quatre faster than I thought."

Makoto blinked with irritation, so that Usagi gave her a big smile. "Mako, that was fabulous! Even I wouldn't be able to do it any better than that." Ami nodded as she adjusted on her other foot.

When Makoto realized that, she smiled too. "Do you really think that?" But when she observed Rei's speechlessness she laughed. "Sure you do, otherwise you guys wouldn't have said it."

"Exactly," Rei replied, before flapping with her hands on her legs and took Mako's drink away from her to place it on the coffee table. In the next moment she approached. Gravely she spoke to Makoto, "You've proven yourself as a very teachable student. Lesson two follows now." She stood up to allow Minako to take her place.

Usagi and Ami looked at the scene in front of them before they looked at each other and looked back towards their friends.

Makoto looked at her, full of expectation and confusion, when she suddenly felt the hand of her friend on her thigh. Startled she glanced at her thigh and then back to Minako's face. But her friend just smiled at her and explained, "A man needs all his self-control if you touch him in special places on his body. The thigh is one of those places. He won't know if you are bold enough to wander higher---" To walk the talk she wandered with her hand up on Makoto's thigh. When Makoto wanted to curb it, Minako's hand stopped suddenly and went down to her knee. "Or if you touched him unconsciously because you are lost in the conversation, wherever your hand goes, his hunger will be awakened in doing so."

Makoto had to take a deep breath when Minako approached her a little more. Rei had peaked her sexual curiosity with that small demonstration, but Minako took the cake. She had to force herself to listen to Minako's words. "And what makes a man even more crazy is physical contact. You just have to sweep your breasts against his arm or chest as if it was accidental and he will fight with himself to get his fingers off of you---" With a big grin she added: "So far you actually want it. And naturally, physical contact means that you are also in an ideal position to kiss him---"

When Minako's face came closer and closer to Makoto's, the brunette closed her eyes in fear and expectation that Minako would kiss her for the purpose of their lesson. But Minako just blew into her friend's face, and when Makoto carefully opened one eye she saw Minako and the others grinned. "As I see, it works well on you. But I won't demonstrate the kissing, you should know about it. I'll…Rei and I will just show you how to get there."

With those simple words Minako moved away from Makoto. The brunette snatched her wine glass from the table after Minako took Rei's. She downed it within seconds. All the girls looked at Makoto in surprise. "Don't tell me that I aroused you Mako!" Minako spoke with amusement.

The brunette turned red all over before she confessed quietly, "Well, Rei helped too. Besides it was the most erotic approach I've ever experienced." Before any of the girls were able to ask questions, Makoto set her empty glass on the table before clearing her throat. "Is there anything else I need to know? Anything special that goes with the kissing?"

For a moment the girls stared speechless at their friend before they sighed. "I see, there is a lot left we have to teach you." When she caught Makoto's glance, her cheerfulness returned. "Never fear, THIS part of our lesson we will practice only in theory. In the end Wufei and the others will become jealous."

And with a mischievous wink they gathered around their friend and told her everything, which Makoto had to know to seduce her own husband.

* * *

Author's Note: This came out fast. I just wanted to post something up before Christmas. My gift to you guys for being so supportive. I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

How is Quatre taking all of this? Are the guys in trouble? After all the teachings will Makoto get her husband back? Who knows.


	5. Author's note

Author's Note:  
  
I know, I have never written one of these things in my life, as a chapter but things must be said. First I have to apologize to Tita-kun. Why? Because I found out that my story is...well could be a twin to hers and believe me people, it shocked the hell out of me. For one I didn't know who she was or existed until someone told me two months ago. I want to apologize because I felt it was needed. I have read her story and I felt really bad. Why? Because I would feel frustrated if I found out another author has my story. BUT LET IT BE KNOWN, IT WAS NOT DONE ON PURPOSE.  
  
Between now and the last time I updated this story, I have been trying hard to rewrite it so it would be completely different from Tita- kun's. But I can't rewrite the first four chapters. I'm leaving those alone but the next chapter that I slaved over is rewritten and is on its way to be posted.  
  
I find it extremely hard to believe that two complete strangers shared a freaking brain for a story plot but what can I do. Tita-kun's story was down way before I started this story and I just found out about it in December. This is the reason why I haven't updated the story. I've been trying to figure out how it could happen and how to change the story slightly so it wouldn't be like hers. People it is EXTREMELY difficult to change a story after you started writing it. And it will take time to complete it. The story was originally supposed to be finished early February but it will be delayed. I'm very sorry for that!  
  
I wanted to talk about Quatre. He is NOT INNOCENT peoples. He is a killer that cannot make someone innocent. He is polite and mannered but not innocent. He may look like a sweet angel with the blond hair and big blue eyes, but he is not innocent. I can see how people could get him confused as an innocent guy but come ON people. Just go back and watched the series again. The man is not innocent at all. He IS manipulative, a born killer, calculating, loving, empathic and strong willed. He can get anything he wants and not just by money either.  
  
Quatre is the only one in the group that is the well-mannered, sincere, and soft spoken, (I guess Duo fits into that too but anyway) so it doesn't really click on how someone like that can be dangerous. So we all assume that he is the innocent one. All I'm saying is that he may be quiet and all that but Quatre is confident and strong in very thing he does. He's literally the strong, silent type, and if he doesn't seem that way it's simply because he's also very sensitive to others. He thinks about other people as other LIVES, not just as obstacles or enemies. You can say he is LIKE an Angel in the midst of a battlefield, offering mercy before outright killing. But when pushed he is ruthless.  
  
Anyway,  
  
Please take that into consideration when you read this story. I am sorry to offend any Quatre loving fans but I will not change my story to those who think Quatre would never do this. I don't see the man innocent and see him capable of doing anything. The story will continue.  
  
Dimi.  
  
P.S. Sorry if I angered anyone, just wanted to put that across. I'm really sorry for how things turned out Tita. I hope you're reading this! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ruse begins

"Why the needs to put me on the spot like that? What were you guys thinking?"

Trowa sighed as he sat on one of the sofas in Quatre's leaving room. He had been hearing about the same thing all day. He was supposed to be at Quatre's company, finishing some paper work, but Quatre had called him to his place to discuss the matter. ' How can one person change so dramatically that Quatre would be so damn upset about it.' He thought as he eyed the blond who was glaring at the other men in the room.

Duo fought the urge to grin for the millionth time since he was in Quatre's house. Something about watching Quatre fluster because of his wife's sudden change was quite amusing. The normal calm and collected Quatre was steaming with anger and if he, Duo, guessed right, humiliation. He couldn't hold the snort he kept in, 'served him right.'

When silence greeted the question, Quatre narrowed his eyes in annoyance as his blue orbs glanced at every single one of his friends. "I know you were all apart of this." He clearly stated as his eyes stayed on Duo. "Why did you do this?" He asked.

Heero who had kept his eyes on him since he stepped foot in Quatre's house, slightly slumped in his chair, he spoke, "we had nothing to do with it."

Quatre turned his head to look at him, giving him a look that told everyone of them, he didn't believe it.

"Heero's right." Duo spoke as he sat up. "We didn't know, but it was surprising." His voice trailed off for a minute as he remembered when he met the 'new' Makoto. Surprising it was. He shook his head when he heard someone cleared their throat. He grinned sheepishly at the glaring Quatre. "Sorry, thinking."

Mamoru added. "I told you, you were blind not to see." He spoke slightly disapprovingly before grinning, "With how you were staring at Mako, we can assume that you are realizing what we have been saying is true."

Furious, Quatre stood up from his chair and stared at them. Expecting him to be yelling and raving, it was quite a surprise when they heard his laughter. "You are all playing with me." He stated as he walked around the coffee table and sat down on the recliner. "I do hope you are all finding this humorous."

"That is not what we are doi..."

"I don't want to hear it, Duo!" Quatre spoke firmly as he sat up from the recliner. "For as long as I knew her, Makoto had never looked or presented her self the way she did today."

"Makoto has always been beautiful. It just took a new set of clothes and slight make up for you to notice." Trowa's voice came out as strong and tainted with anger as he glared at his long time friend. "You were just too much of an ass because your..."

"I never wanted to this." Quatre replied cutting off Trowa as he returned his gaze. "You are wrong Trowa..."

"No Quatre." Wufei spoke as he stood up from his chair. "Something happened to you six years ago. The Quatre we all know is loyal and kind to everyone, except for those who cross you path. Do you think that she wanted to be in this marriage? What you are doing is very dishonorable. You have never paid Makoto any attention, if you had, you'd realize that she is a beautiful woman, she just hid it well. And now that she is showing it, you are angered."

Looking away with sudden shamefulness, confusion and fatigue, Quatre looked outside his window. He has been dishonest for too long, she was his type. It was there the first day he met her. Distressed he ran his hand through his hair. What the hell was he thinking? This was his and Sumie's place, he was intending on leaving Makoto so why was he thinking like this? Deep inside, he asked himself this question everyday; was Makoto better for him or was Sumie?

The leaving room was quiet as they all looked at the blond they knew, was debating with himself. "You should talk to Makoto again and maybe you will realize you're making a mistake." Mamoru spoke softly as he saw the confusion swimming on the multimillionaire's face.

Sighing he leaned on his recliner and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want them to have the satisfaction, but he knew he had to talk to her, but the problem was how. He had always avoided it. It was just driving him insane. Everything was. "Why did she do this?" He paused as he mused over the thought. His mind then wandering to Mamoru's suggestion, maybe he should, but what would he say, 'I'm sorry I backstabbed you?' he couldn't do that. "I have...I Don't have the nerves to talk to her." He closed his eyes as he pictured Makoto and Sumie. "Or the time." He was being honest; he was just to damn...scared? Yes, he was scared to face her. Scared that he wouldn't know what to expect from the woman, and scared that he may find what he had always wanted from her. He didn't want to leave Sumie's arms for hers. He wanted to stay with Sumie, he knew her inside and out. It was because of her he asked for the divorce papers. Quatre's eyes flew open with relief as he thought of the divorce papers. "Besides, the termination of our marriage is virtually completed."

This gained Quatre all of their attention. They didn't know it had went this far. What the hell was he thinking!

"Does Makoto know?" Trowa voiced the question that popped in all their minds.

Quatre nodded, "yes. I wouldn't have withheld that from her. She witnessed the whole thing."

Duo sighed, before they all stood up from where they were sitting, before they went towards the door. Duo paused on his way out of the leaving room, before turning to face Quatre. "I don't know what else to tell you Q." He spoke quietly. "I just hope you are making the right decision for you. Don't let others control what you do. Talk to Makoto and see where that leads you. Anyway, I've finished the papers you asked me to look over. I'll get Trowa's papers and give them to you tomorrow morning." With that said he vanished from Quatre's sight and got into Heero's car while Wufei, Trowa and Mamoru were in another car. "Where are we going?" He asked as Heero pulled out of the drive way and followed Mamoru.

"The girls." Was the only reply back.

* * *

Quatre heaved a sigh as he fell back on his recliner before covering his face with his hands. The more he thought of Mako, the more he saw her in front of the restaurant looking beautiful. He never thought she would be so stunning, how elegant she looked...and how defiant her eyes spoke.

He mentally shook his head before thinking of Sumie. With desperation he tried to concentrate on Sumie, yet no matter how much he tried, he couldn't help referring back to Makoto and how her eyes seem to hunt him and her lips looked kiss...crying out of frustration he finally picked up his jacket and left his house. Praying the office would help take his mind off of her.

* * *

Rei sighed as she looked around her. The girls minus Makoto had gathered in Mamoru and Usagi's house, settling on the couches and chairs available. As the men sat next to their partners except Trowa who decided to lean on a wall close to the exit. Seeing no one was ready to speak their minds, Rei took the liberty to do so, "I really don't know how we can continue this? The temple is getting busier then ever, and I know that Minako can't cancel or postpone photographs and commercials all the time. Ami can't ignore calls to the emergency rooms or such and Usagi can't keep sneaking out of the office."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked as he pulled Ami into his arms.

"We promised guys?" Usagi softly said as she gave the girls meaningful looks. "Not a word."

"But..."

"No." Usagi quickly spoke before Minako could give anything away.

"Look Usa," Minako spoke firmly and raised her hand to stop the other blonde from speaking before she continued. "We need to find what makes him want with desire or what makes him annoyed and the only way to do that is to ask." She paused as her face soften with hurt as she thought of Makoto. "We can't forever do this Usa. Our time is limited and if we want to help solve this then we have to break some promises."

"Besides," Ami spoke up, as she sunk deeper in Duo's embrace. "She will thank us later." She added as she looked into blue worried eyes.

"So, I'm guessing this is about Makoto." Trowa spoke all of the sudden.

Rei nodded as she turned to face him. "We all know that Quatre is cheating on her and she is taking it hard. We, the girls, have suggested for her to leave the dumb ass, be she refuses."

"She loves him." Usagi whispered. "Even now she loves him." She looked away from everyone as tears threatened to fall. "The hurt she's in, is not worth it yet she won't leave him."

Silence filled the room as the men pondered on the information that was given to them. "Well, she's determined to get him bac..."

"Ami, determine is an understatement." Rei said bluntly. "More like hell-bent on getting him back and at this point we, the girls, come to play."

"Rei suggested seducing him." Minako informed, "We did a few wardrobe change and all but we still need your help."

Duo grinned devishly as he looked on, "So you planned on seducing Quatre to get him back?" He paused and looked as if he was in deep thought before he turned to Rei. "I'm in. Its about time Quatre gets his."

"I think it's safe for me to say that we will be happy to help in anyway." Mamoru said as he sat straight with an amused grin on his handsome features.

The women all smiled their appreciation as they looked at the men. Rei turned her eyes to Wufei. "We need to know some of Quatre's likes and dislikes. You four," she paused to look at Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Duo, "have more knowledge of Quatre then we do." Rei unconsciously placed her hand on Wufei's chest, drawing small circles on it with her fingers. "We need to know what makes him bend and what makes him disgusted." She paused when Wufei covered her hand with his, stopping her movement. She smiled a small knowing smile, "So Makoto can avoid the things that could and would kill the moment."

"What do you want to know and to what extent?" Duo's voice brought the two lovers away from their gaze.

"We will show Makoto how to drive Quatre crazy, physically and mentally." Ami informed ignoring Rei and Wufei, who were next to her. "But even I know there are some things we, girls, cannot comprehend. That is where you men shall come in."

"I really don't see that will work." Trowa stated gaining all their attention. "Women have some six sense when it comes to seduction. If every one of you teach Makoto just one thing, she will be able to make a man crumble, as do you four do." He paused as he stood up straight, only to lean back on the wall, "It would be a good thing if you do, Quatre wouldn't be able to take it. She and Quatre never consummated their marriage."

The women gasped as they looked on with disbelieve.

"What!" Rei yelled as she sat up suddenly. "You've got to be kidding me! After five years?"

"That explains a lot of things." Usagi whispered. After brooding with a frown, a mischievous grin came on her face as she looked up, eyes dancing with excitement. "I think if we put together what we all know, we will be a great team. We know everything, right down to their weakness."

Picking up what she was talking about, Minako had a feral grin on her face, "We can seduce the both of them without them knowing it."

"Most definitely." Duo grinned as the rest of the men had smiles on their faces, all but Trowa.

Author's note: Here is the long over due chapter! I do hope it was worth the wait. So now you guys will see that Quatre is not all that bad and is not doing this on purpose in the next chapter. What will happen in the next chapter? Who knows -

Note: Some of you had questions regarding the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In the Heat of the Moment

"You have to!" The fiery priestess yelled as she glared at the brunette in front of her.

"I will not do such a thing!"

Narrowing her dark eyes, Rei gritted her teeth. "**Yes**. **You**. **Will**." She hissed slowly putting emphasis on each word. They had been going at it for twenty minutes and she was growing annoyed at an alarming speed.

Both brunettes faced each other with a glare. Without looking, Rei picked up the phone on her right side and brought it forward. "If you want your husband back," she paused, as her eyes soften, "to save your marriage you will call him."

Minako watched the emotions flaring on Makoto's face until it settled to fear and sorrow. With a sympathetic smile, she spoke, "Mako, just tell him what we rehearsed. It will work, I promise." When the brunette turned to her, she gave her an encouraging smile and a nod.

Slowly she took the phone from Rei's hand and dialed Quatre's number. As Makoto waited for Quatre to pick up the phone, her breathing quicken, her head felt lighter and dizzy as the rush of fear, anxiety hit her. She tried to relax her body, as her mind focused on what the girls, specifically Ami, told her to do. "Hello, Quatre Winner."

"Quatre?" She forced the name from her throat in a whisper while her left hand clutched her shirt in front of her heart.

"Yes, this is he." Came a quiet voice. Makoto wanted to hang up the phone. She inhaled deeply and tried to calm down. The next words that flew from her lips were forced out. "This is your wife. Can you meet me? I really need to discuss something with you."

Both Rei and Minako looked at her confused after the long silence, between their friend and the man over the phone. The brunette only shook her head in response, letting them know she was unsure due to the silence.

"What would you want to talk about?" Came the hesitant reply after the long silence.

Frowning slightly at the question, she remembered his affair and the hurt it had caused her. Her eyes narrowed as her temper increased, pushing out her previous shy and sad emotions. "About your affair," she spat out harshly, and mentally wincing at the harshness. "And what's going to happen between us and the future." She took a deep breath to calm down. She was shaking. "I would like to see you tonight in the park by the café around seven fifteen pm."

"Why the park? Can't we meet some place private? It is a private matter." His voice was unconfident not knowing what to really expect.

Green eyes narrowed more as irritation and panic. "I don't think that will…" She sharply stopped when she saw Minako frown. Sighing she agreed, she didn't want to be alone with him yet. "Fine, meet me at our place."

"I'll be there." He stated before hanging up.

It was a moment later before Makoto knew what happened and what she put herself into. "He agreed." She whispered as she looked at the white hand set in her hands. Her voice was coated with disbelieve as her mind replayed the conversation.

"Good." Rei whispered as she rubbed Makoto's shoulder sisterly. "You did a wonderful job. Ami would be pleased."

Minako nodded with an encouraging smile.

Makoto smiled a soft smile as she glanced at two of her friends. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Anxiety ran through her body as Makoto nervously licked her bottom lip, while looking at her duplicate in the mirror. Her hand rose to touch her hair-do delicately as if afraid it would be undone. Minako had done her hair once more while Rei had hand picked her clothes. Her hair was in a loose, high ponytail, with wavy strands falling to frame her face. Her face was fresh and had no trace of make up.

She stepped back to look at herself and smiled softly. She wore cut off form fitting shorts that only covered her butt, showing her endless, shapely legs. Her feet were bared and her toe nails, as well as her finger nails, were painted a lush red. Her top was a tight tank top with thin spaghetti straps, showing good enough cleavage to leave a man wondering. Overall, she looked and felt comfortable. Which was the look that Rei and Minako wanted, they didn't want to have her dressed up or the plan wouldn't work.

Makoto was getting use to the fact that she was returning to the ways she used to dress. And she loved every minute of it. She didn't really know how much she missed her style of dressing until now. It pleased her very much. She was just happy that the girls, especially Rei, knew what she liked fashion wise.

The brunette jumped when she heard the door bell ring. Dread washed over her as she walked quickly out of the bathroom and into her room. She glanced over at the clock in the corner of her room and frowned. Six-fifty-five, he was early. Makoto breathed deeply when she walked down the hall, leading to the door. Before opening she ran her hands down her hips. Forced herself to look indifferent…she opened the door.

Her eyes widen when she was face to face with someone she didn't expect to see. "Trowa," She whispered.

The tall man stared down at the younger brunette. Her green eyes stared into his with surprise and innocence. He could see the anxiety lurking in her eyes. Allowing his eyes to travel down to her slender, creamy, neck to her chest and found the rhythm of her breathing intoxicating as her chest moved up and down. Tearing his gaze from her chest he continued to let his eyes roam to her slender, and from what he could see, firm stomach. To her hips that were connected to her ever lasting legs that never seem to end. His breath was caught in his throat. Beautiful. She was beautiful. How could Quatre not see this? "Makoto," He greeted with a slight bow.

The young woman smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, as she stepped back. "Trowa, what are you doing here?"

The man took her invite and stepped in. He took his shoes off, a sign of respect, and kept it by the door, before he stood straight.

When he didn't answer she grew worried. "D…did Quatre send you?" Makoto whispered her fear as she looked at her hands.

Trowa closed the door, before he spoke. "No, I came to see how you were doing. I haven't stopped by in three months." He explained as he gave her a small smile. The smile slowly vanished when he saw the relief flowing in her vibrant green ones. "Am I interrupting something?"

Makoto smiled as she shook her head. "No, no." She responded, while she looked up at him. "At least not yet," seeing the confusion on his face she added in a whisper, "Quatre is coming over."

Looking at her in silence, he could tell she was nervous and he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. He wanted to brush away the chocolate brown strands off her shoulders and look into her eyes. The thought of her married and to his best friend brought him back to reality. "Then I should be going." He whispered. Leaning down, he brushed his lips on the smooth surface of her cheeks and inhaled the sent of her perfume. Pulling himself back together he stood up straight and smiled down at her. "Good luck, Mako. Call me if there is anything."

Coming out of her stupor, she gave him a grateful smile before seeing him out. As soon as she opened the door, her heart almost stopped beating. Quatre with his hand raised, as if to knock, stood in front of her and Trowa.

"Quatre," The name fled from her lips and she immediately placed an indifference mask on. She turned to Trowa and smiled at him. "Thank you for stopping by."

The tall man nodded before leaving.

Quatre watched as he left with a mixture of emotions. The closeness his friend stood next to his wife was unnerving. No matter how much Quatre saw Makoto's new look in his mind, he wasn't prepared to see her now and to have Trowa that close, angered him. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought as he shook his head and turned back to the brunette. Without wanting to, he glanced at her never ending, shapely, creamy, legs and her bare foot. He quickly shut his eyes and swallowed.

"Hello Quatre." Her voice brought him back to reality. He raised his eyes to look into hers and cursed himself. They were beautiful. They shined like new found diamonds.

"Are you going to come in? Or are you comfortable outside?" She teased. Her voice shook him out of his daydream. "Sorry. Am I allowed in?"

"It **is** your home **too**, so I don't see why not." The very cool response made him turn to her sharply, only to find her walking into the apartment. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before stepping in and closing the door behind him. 'Maybe I shouldn't be here.' He thought, suddenly he frowned as he come to a conclusion, 'there is no reason to be nervous. All you're doing is talking.'

He followed her despite the lack of his self motivation. His blue eyes fell on her hip and he bit his lips keeping him from reaching out to her and pressing her so close to his 'manhood' and talk sweet nothing in her ear. He forced a frustrated groan in as his hand ran through his platinum blond hair. He was not supposed to be thinking about this, not with her at least. This woman was his wife. He has been married to her for a little over five years, if he didn't stop, he would be cheating on another…How amusing.

"I guess you would like to stand." The amusement in her voice caught his attention. He turned to face her. "Excuse me?

She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement before she sat down on one of the lush sofas. "I asked if you wanted to sit down, but it looks like you prefer standing."

Quatre looked around him and found himself in his…her leaving room. 'I need to stop blanking out.' He looked around again and found that the lights were dimmed slightly, a glass of wine with a bottle was on top of the glass table, he bought for the house, in front of the couch, she sat on.

Noticing his glances at the wine and dimmed light she laughed slightly, before explaining. "I was watching a movie before Trowa stopped by few minutes before you."

All she received was a nod before he found himself insecure, not knowing what to do or how to act. Suddenly he became aware of Makoto's entertained glance and her giggled. "You are free to do what you want in your home. I'll behave and keep to my self."

If someone had asked him how he was feeling right that moment, he would utter the word stupid. He sighed in defeat, before walking over to her and sat near her, yet not too close. His body was stiff as he played with his hands. Makoto was fighting to control herself as she watched. Out of all the years she had knowing him, she never seen him like that. But then again he was never home. She quickly pushed the thought away from her mind when she noticed him relax.

He turned to her. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?" As he spoke, Makoto turned her upper torso to face him while she crossed her legs. At that moment, Quatre wanted nothing more than to feel how soft her legs were, while kissing her…

The amusement that had showed on her face turned into a sad one. She released a tired sigh from her lips as she stared at him. "I don't understand you. I…"

'You and me both, Mako' he thought, for he didn't understand himself either. "What do you mean?"

"Everything!" She exclaimed startling him a bit. She took a moment to calm herself down before she continued. "Did I do something to you Quatre?" She looked at him for a moment, but when she knew she would get no response, she changed the subject slightly. "Before my mother died with my father, she had told me once that 'your husband is your...'God'. That he is everything to you, so you should be loyal to him. To love him with everything you have, to be obedient, to…'" her gaze searched his once more as they watered, before she dropped the last word and quietly added, "but you never gave me the chance to do so. Was I so horrible when we met that you turned to another woman?" As she questioned him, her hand brushed his upper thigh before resting on it 'accidentally'.

Quatre froze. Oh God, did she do this deliberately or did it just happened in the heat of her speech? Whatever the reasons, she needed to take her hand away **immediately**, because he would…what would he do? Fall on her? God forbids!

Makoto forced herself to breath. She had done it, she did what Rei and Minako told her to do, and from the tension she felt from him, it seemed to work. She watched him as he stared at her hand, with a frown, with a sad smile she took her hand away…maybe it didn't work. "You are still not giving me an answer. I knew you were silent and polite naturally but not a coward, Quatre."

She reached for the wine on the table and repeated exactly what she had rehearsed so many times. In doing so, she caught the attention of her husband. He watched as her tongue which licked her lower lip…they called for him…at least that's what he was thinking. He found himself wanting to taste them again…

_Flashback_

"_Is that what you are worried about? No one comes in this room." He walked closer to her until he was close enough to feel her breath on his face. As he stared into his new wife of fifteen minute, he couldn't help but think his sisters might be right. His hands touched her fair skin softly while his other hand stroke her lower region of her back. _

_Her eyes had begun to darken from the progressing strokes. "Quatre, someone can come in." Not that she wanted him to stop. _

_He smiled before replying. "No one will bother us." He drew her hips against his so suddenly that a gasp was emitted from her lips. "I told them not to bother…"_

"_You didn't!" He did. "Quatre you might as well have invited everyone in our reception to watch!" She meant to scold him for announcing their 'future' activities to the whole crowed. Yet she knew it didn't come out that way. Totally unrepentant, he leaned forward and stopped when his lips grazed hers. "There is a general misconception that I'm a kind and generous man."_

_She sucked in a breath as wonderful shivered spread through her body. She wondered what kind of husband she had just taken as she whispered, "you're not?" _

_He shook his head slightly, deliberately rubbing his lips on hers. "I'm actually very selfish. I love gloating about what's mine." He closed the remaining space between them. And this was definitely his._

_End of Flashback_

'That was the last time I kissed her. She was so beautiful…what happened?' He thought to himself. Why did she change? Why had he gone stray? Why couldn't his sisters leave him alone?

"Are you listening to me?" Her voice shook his thoughts again. As he slowly glanced up, he swallowed hard. He needed to get out of here. She looked slightly amused and angered at the same time and it turned him on. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted wine." She repeated her question for the third time. When noticing the confusion on his face, she pointed to the glass in her hand. His gaze lingered on her slender finger and pointed nails a little longer before staring at the glass. "You were staring for so long, I thought you wanted some." She took the glass she drank from and brought it out expectantly in front of him after pouring him some wine.

Quatre stared at it for a moment before taking it in his grasp. As his fingers brushed with hers, a shiver ran down his back. Ignoring the wonderful sensation, he stared into the red liquid for a long time before raising his head to face his wife, who was waiting for him to speak. "It wasn't and isn't your fault, Makoto. The affair that is. I…it was something stupid…I…I don't know."

Makoto was stunned with his confession. She really didn't expect anything from him. In fact, she expected him to get angry.

Why the hell did he say that? Quatre frowned as the next thought went through his mind. He knew why he cheated on her, but now, with all the changes that have been happening, he didn't have that reason anymore and it scared him.

Makoto did no longer think about the plan Minako and the girls had drilled in her, She was curious. She wanted to know the real reason for his betrayal. She took the wine from him only to place it on top of the table. Turning to him with a curious hurt look she closed in on him and placed her hand on his thigh, this time unintentionally. "The thing you said…" She paused as she locked gaze with him in search of answers. "Is that true? Why the cause to go to another woman? I would have given you anything. I…was I that…am I that repulsive to have around?"

Quatre stared back into her eyes, before looking away. Maybe he shouldn't have come! He thought as a hand combed through his hair. "You are far from disgusting Makoto." He said before he could stop himself. What the hell?

Makoto's eyes grew slightly brighter as hope flew into her while his words ran a marathon in her mind. Unconsciously, she leaned closer, her breast rested on his arm while the hand on his thigh moved higher. Immediately Quatre's eyes turned to her as he felt each gesture. He needed to leave. With the way she was looking at him, he could tell she had no idea what she had just done, but he did. God, he could feel the heat coming off of her body parts that were touching him. Seeking for a way out before he took her right there, he could only take so much until he would give in to the lust growing. He moved to grasp the glass of wine she had taken from him. Bad idea, because of his impulsive movements, it caused Makoto's breasts to brush against his chest as she had almost lost her balance. Her hand flew up, stopping mere inches from his manhood. Snatching the glass, he quickly swallowed the liquid before he could produce a moan.

'Calm yourself down Quatre.' He repeated over and over again as he turned to look into those emerald eyes he had loved to see. He swallowed again as he loosened his tie, he couldn't take any more of it.

"Quatre, you…" she stopped mid sentence when she felt his lips on hers.

Dreaming of this moment for a long time, Makoto didn't dare stop him. Instead she encouraged him by placing her arms around his neck. Joy found her when she felt him place his hand on the back of her head, pulling her face closer to his and opening his lips to meet her tongue.

She almost forgot the last time they had kissed. It was on one of the days he had been home. It had happened last year in the summer time. She had just walked out of their bed room and into the kitchen where he was. During their marriage, they barely talked, let alone touch. It was so intense that she was jerked up and shot into the sky like a rocket heading for space. The heat of his mouth…the erotic way he sucked her tongue. The pleasurable ripples that made their way along her spine. How could she have forgotten? If she would have known that was her last to ever feel that way again she would have never stopped him. Tears leaked from her shut eyes as she remembered the day he left. Pushing the thoughts away, she replied back to his kisses. "Quatre," She moaned his name as the intensity of the kiss sent electricity down her spine.

The seas of emotions that rushed through him swallowed him as he sank into the couch, bringing Makoto on top of him. He loved the way her body fitted next to his. He loved the way she shyly yet lustfully kissed him.

Makoto was more than just overwhelmed. She was swimming in a sea of pleasure. She never wanted it to stop. To have her husband kissing her with want and hunger…oh God, she never wanted him to stop.

Somewhere in the mist of sizzling hot passion, Quatre took the liberty to remove the bond from Makoto's hair, allowing her wavy brown, chocolate hair to cascade over them. His hands roamed shamelessly through it, enjoying the softness of it. When she pulled him closer to her, he moaned.

As Makoto felt something vibrate she moaned deeply into the mouth of her husband. But when it vibrated again followed by a ringing sound, she slowly realized what it was. It was his cell phone. Hesitantly and unwillingly, she pulled away from him enough to stare into his confused eyes, "Your phone."

Almost immediately did Quatre hear the insistent ring of the cell phone in his pocket? As he reached for his phone, Makoto moved away from him and sat down on the other side of the couch, watching as he answered. "Quatre," He stated roughly and slightly out of breath.

As Makoto watch him listen to who ever it was on the other line, she looked him over again. His face was flushed while his hair was tousled and his clothes slightly wrinkled. She smiled inwardly, knowing she looked more so disheveled. She came out of her thoughts as she heard him finally speak. "I'll be there shortly." With that he hung up.

Standing up slowly, Quatre fixed his appearance while trying to gain back his senses. "I'm going." He whispered as he turned to her after finally getting himself together enough to think straight.

"Then you better get going." Makoto's voice was calm and he was surprised. He had expected the opposite. As he looked into her eyes, it took everything he had to turn around and leave, without a good bye. Without waiting for her, he saw himself out and leaned on the door once outside. Why didn't he leave the first time he told himself too? Why did he lose control! Damn it. He shouldn't have allowed what happened to have happened. Yet he wanted to march right back in and finished what he started. 'God, what am I to do?' he asked desperately before forcing himself away from the door and walking away.

Inside the room, Makoto remained on the couch sitting with silent tears running down her cheeks.

She jumped when the phone rang. Thinking it was Rei or Usagi, she ran to it, where it stood across the room, laying on an oak stand. "Hello?"

Moments later she called out the name of the person on the other line, "Trowa."

**Author's note:** Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please take note that this story might go into lime later one. So if you are one that is under age or really dislike the idea of reading "sexual" contact between a man and a woman please don't read it any more. Again I said **might**. Review please and tell me what you think.

If you think Quatre was out of character, I'm sorry, but he **is** a **man**.

Names of Characters

Ages of Characters

Makoto Litany Winner

28 years old

Quatre Raberba Winner

29 years old

Rei Stella Hino

28 years old

Wufei Chang

31 years old

Usagi Serena Chiba

27 years old

Mamoru Darien Chiba

32 years old

Ami Melissa Mizuno

28 Years old

Duo Maxwell

30 years old

Minako Sarah Aino

27 years old

Heero Yuy

30 years old

Trowa Barton

31 years old

Sumie Michelle Lexis

29 years old


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Girls Day Out.

A moan left Makoto's lips as she forced herself up from her bed. Frowning, she turned to the sound that woke her up, the phone. Tiredly she reached for the phone that lay next to her pillow. Frowning, she wondered why it was there, with a sigh she answered. "Hello?" She mumbled as she rubbed her temple, trying to sooth the headache she could feel coming.

"Hey Mako!" Usagi's loud voice made her wince.

"Usagi, can you lower your voice?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mako. Are you Ok? How did your evening go?" She asked concerned.

Unwanted tears sprouted and blurred her vision as last night event came rushing back to her. Swallowing roughly she released a sigh. "Usagi, I think I made things worse between us. I'm such a loser!"

"Mako don't say that! You are not a loser. Brush away your tears and tell me what happened."

Mako did as she was told and went into full details of what happened. She felt so lost, she couldn't help crying as she completed the story.

The brunette frowned as she could feel Usagi smiling on the side. Before she spoke, Usagi beat her to it. "Makoto, Rei and I are on our way."

Alarmed Makoto quickly protested. "No! Usagi, I cried all night. I have a headache, and very tired..."

"Don't argue with me young lady! We are coming in ten minutes, and then we are going to get Ami and Minako and have a nice girl out day. And I won't take no for an answer."

Makoto sighed as she heard the dial tone cut. Some times she wished she could just cast everyone away. She didn't want to go out. She didn't want to seduce Quatre into coming back. She just wanted to be alone. Depression was eating at her and she couldn't find her way out. She wanted her husband back, but she wanted him to come on his own. 'Some people are blind Makoto; they need people to point them in the right path.' Those were Trowa's words last night. Looking at the phone in her hand, her mind went back to last night.

_Flash Back_

_She jumped when the phone rang, thinking it was Rei or Usagi, she ran to it, where it stood across the room, laying on an oak stand. "Hello?" _

Moments later she called out the name of the person on the other line, "Trowa."

"I wanted to call and see how you were. Quatre called me a few minutes ago, sounding upset. Are you ok?"

In that moment Makoto broke down. As she cried she told him what happened and how she wanted to give up, yet how much she loved him. "I...I'm sorry Trowa. I didn't mean to..."

"Its okay, Makoto." His replies were quiet. "I'll always have time for you. Why don't you go to sleep? You need it."

Wiping her tears away, the brunette spoke, "okay. Thank you again, Trowa. For listening."

"No Problem…and Makoto?"

"Yes."

"Understand that some people are blind, they need others to point them in the right path." He spoke softly. A few moments past by in silence before he spoke again, "Goodnight Mako."

_End of Flashback_

As Makoto forcefully came out of the day dream she threw her covers away from her body and stood from the lonely king size bed.

* * *

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed as she glared at Rei. "Give that back to me."

"Meat head!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Meat Head!"

Makoto sighed as she looked at her two closest friends acting like five year olds. They, all five girls, just came out from the mall and were sitting down on a bench in the park eating ice cream. She glanced at the other two girls who were laughing at Rei and Usagi's antics. She sighed once more before thinking back to what happened.

Giggling, Ami turned to Mako, "hey Mako, you don't..." she stopped as she saw the far away look on her face. Nudging Minako on the side, the blonde turned to the blue haired genius of the group. Before she could utter a word, Ami pointed to the brunette and a frowned graced the blonde's beautiful face. She wished her friend didn't have to go through all this. Anger boiled up when she thought of Makoto's rotting husband. How dare he? She took herself out of her thoughts as she sighed. "Mako?" She called to the brunette.

"Do you think he still wants a divorce?" the twenty-eight year old female asked as she came out of her day dream. The question stopped both Rei and Usagi in their tract and gained their attention.

'So she knows," Was the thought running through their minds.

Usagi sat on Makoto's left side since both Ami and Minako occupied her right. She studied Makoto's face for a moment before turning to stare at the sky. "I don't think so. I mean how will he be able to go through with it after what you told me this morning? Something went wrong during the marriage because..." At her next choice of words, Usagi watched Mako's reaction secretly, "you are still a virgin."

A gasp fled Makoto's lips as she immediately turned to face her friend. She had never told any of the girls that. How could they have known? Her eyes blurred with tears of shame as she looked away. "I know what you all must think..."

"That you are a courageous woman." Ami cut in. Gaining Makoto's attention.

The brunette gave a pitiful laughter as tears ran down her cheeks. "Courageous my..."

"You don't have to laugh Makoto. For a woman to stay with her husband for five years and not be touched is...that's strength Mako. You didn't go looking for it outside your marriage, you staid fateful to your husband. Most women would leave but you didn't." Minako quickly cut in before she took her time to explain. She knew what Makoto was going to say and she couldn't stand how she put herself down. She looked up from Makoto to Rei as the raven haired woman took her turn to speak.

"What I want to know, and I'm sure I talk for the rest of the girls, is that how and why do you put up with him? Have you ever showed him who you really are? You only show us females and our partners but I have a feeling that you never showed Quatre. We all know your fierce temper and your passion, what you like and dislike. That you stand up for everyone, even him! Why haven't you shown him all of this, Mako?"

Makoto's eyes grew misty as she listened to every word Rei spoke, as her gaze was glued to her hands. She glanced at Rei for a moment before she looked slightly a head of her. "I...I can't say, because I don't know why." She paused a long time, giving the impression of not talking anymore, but when she started again, it surprised and caught their attention. "I guess it's because he didn't want me around or something. We only were together because of his sisters, especially his oldest sister. She thought that I would be the best wife for him and give him anything he wanted and needed, he didn't like it I guess. Also mother told me to treat my husband with at most respect and loyalty. I looked back when I was dating guys and realized what I did wrong with every one of them..."

"That's not..."

"No Mina." Makoto stated as she stared at the blonde. "Let me finish." She paused a little before starting again. "I was too out going and out spoken. So I took that away, I dressed not to...appropriately at the time and took that away as well. What I have left was what I showed Quatre, because I feared if I showed him who I was, he would completely cast me away. Well anyway, I knew it was because of his sisters and it was so embarrassing! I hated him at the time because of what he was doing to me. I had to go to a doctor to tell me what I already know. That I was untouched and the only reason for him to be there was because of the annulment. A divorce I never wanted. Last night...I...I..."

Ami forced her tears back when Makoto stopped talking. She knew her friend needed to let this out. It was eating at her to much. Placing her hand on Makoto's shoulder, she rubbed it smoothly before she asked, "go on, Mako. What happened?"

Makoto gave her a side look glance, before returning her gaze a head of her. It was easier to tell them what she felt without looking at them. Her face was tainted with a frown as she remembered what happened. "After Trowa left, Quatre came and I pretended as if I didn't care, I followed everything we rehearsed, everything from asking why the need to hurt me, to placing my hand on his lap, to drinking the wine."

Rei nodded her approval as she folded her arms under her breasts, "So good so far."

"It ended there." She whispered as she glanced at her hands, "The plan that is. After I did the wine...seduction, he just stared at me for a while. At first I thought I did something wrong. I messed it up. I thought...I was doing fine."

"It couldn't be as bad as you think." Minako whispered as she stared at the brunette encouragingly.

Makoto sighed defeated. "I offered him my glass because I thought he wanted to sip, because of his staring. He took it, without asking if there was a new one available." She paused missing the grins and smiles around her. "He...said that I wasn't at fault, the affair...he said it was stupid..."

Ami gasped at the words revealed; in surprise that Quatre had said that. She glanced at the women around her and knew they were pleased with the result. She smiled as she turned back to the brunette.

"I was so surprised that he had said what he said, that I completely forgotten about the plan and directly approached him. One thing led to another and he kissed me and we were on the couch...we were so close..."

Rei and the girls smiled proudly. The fact that the plan was accomplished even though Makoto believed it wasn't was an achievement on the dark haired woman. They waited for her to finish, wanting to hear everything that happened. "He kissed me and it felt so intense guys, but I stopped him."

"WHAT?" Rei and Minako exclaimed in disbelieve while Ami and Usagi stopped themselves from yelling like the other two.

"Well, his phone rang and I had to tell him that it was ringing. Even though he didn't tell me, I knew it was Sumie. It was written all over his face. You guys, it hurts so much to know your husband willingly left you after a kiss like that, to go to another woman. And the worst part of it was that he left without saying anything."

The four women stood in silence as they watched their friend struggle to hold in her cries while silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Usagi brushed away her own tears as she could feel the hurt and sadness radiating from her close friend. She was so angry…angry at the fact that Quatre was putting the both of them through unnecessary pain. She pushed her anger away as she forced herself to think about what happened last night. Even though the evening was successful, it didn't go as planned. It didn't bother her much because it proved to her that Quatre did have feelings for Mako, his wife. And she would bet on her whole life savings that Quatre loved Makoto.

Usagi was pulled from her thoughts as Rei knelt in front of Makoto and took her; hands in hers. Through this whole ordeal Rei surprised everyone with the amount of concern she showed. The raven haired beauty hardly showed any concern to anyone, even though, they were really close. It was times like this that made everyone remember why they were good friends. "Mako," she whispered, "from what you told us, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you couldn't have done a better job!" She wiped the tears from Makoto's cheeks as she smiled. "**You** broke the kiss, **you** reminded him of his phone not him. It proves that he wants **you**. He felt the rejection he's bestowed on you years ago and you reminded him of his mistress which he had clearly forgotten. There is absolutely no reason for you to feel like a failure because **you** succeeded in so many ways Mako."

Minako nodded in agreement. "And I believe its time for step two." Her voice carried enthusiasm and courage as she looked into emerald green eyes for a reply. When Makoto gave a slight nod, Minako's smile grew brighter. She knew it was hard for Mako but if the brunette wanted her husband back and be happy, she couldn't hide anymore. She had to show Quatre and all the men that Makoto was breathtaking in every aspect.

Minako turned to Ami who spoke next. "There shouldn't be a lot of time left before he comes back to you, Mako. Don't take him in immediately; let him suffer for a while before you do so. He deserves nothing less but for now let's enjoy our time together."

All the girls blinked in silence for a moment when Ami's words registered in there mind. Shocked they looked at the blue eye woman, who was just recently engaged to Duo.

"What?" Ami asked as she stared at them with mixed emotions of confusion and irritation. "Just because I've been silent this whole time, since we started this plan does not mean I agree with Quatre. What he did was wrong and he needs to be taught a lesson."

The girls giggled after a silent moment, before Usagi turned her amused gaze towards the sky. 'Trowa, what are you up to?'

* * *

Silently he stood from his couch, in his apartment after thinking for a long period of time. He had to stay away from her. What happened last night told him just how much control he had around her, and he would be damned if his friend, who he has known for years, stopped talking to him because of her. Especially knowing that the woman he loves and his friend love each other and how he will come to his senses later on.

Sighing he reached for his black, long pea coat before pulling it around his broad shoulders and walked out of his apartment with a briefcase in hand.

It was funny how he was surrounded by beautiful women everyday and his control never faltered, but when Usagi and Rei had introduced Makoto to him, he was never the same person. Every time he saw her, no rational thoughts came to mind. It was later on did he know she was engaged to Quatre, and if not for Quatre's sisters talking of the marriage he would never have known. The one woman, who ever left a permanent mark, desire in him was the same woman that captured the heart of another.

How life was funny.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm so very sorry for the very late update but I fell really sick in April and was hospitalized since then. I just came back yesterday and I felt really bad that I had to type up and post what I have written so far. I have half of the next chapter done. That one should come out soon. I'm sorry once again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Many thanks to my reviewers


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sisters Arrive.

Bored out of his mind, Quatre sighed as he leaned back in his office chair, behind his desk. His mind wandered towards the previous night, he couldn't stop thinking about it no matter what he did. It didn't help that he could still feel her body on his, the way he enjoyed kissing her and the way her hands touched him. It wasn't the same as kissing Sumie, oh no, it was something incredible, so incredible that his whole body felt it...Quatre hastily pulled himself together as he realize what he was doing.

Sumie was a lovable woman. Someone he liked to be around with. Makoto was his wife, who he was divorcing soon. He couldn't believe that Makoto was the one to tell him **his** cell phone was ringing. Makoto for God sake! And of course it **was** Sumie on the other line. That night his hell was definitely completed. What else can hell be when you're rolling around with your wife only to have your mistress call you in that moment. What man won't go crazy? He wondered when it would be a good time to check himself in a mental hospital.

Quatre ran his hand through his blond hair in frustration and rested his head in his hands, he found himself doing that quite a lot lately. Again his mind wandered towards last night and how wonderful it felt to have Makoto in his arms...

Duo found Quatre in that exact position when he opened the door. Quietly, he moved to allow Wufei in and both men grinned in amusement, knowing why their friend was in such a state. In silence, Duo congratulated the girls in doing a fine job while Wufei was pitting the man. The Chinese man cleared his throat before closing the door behind him.

Quatre froze as he heard the knock, hoping on everything that could help him if it was Sumie. He didn't know how to approach her any more, not after what happened with Makoto. Slowly, he looked up and visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. He gave a slight smile towards his long time friends before waving them over.

"Are you alright Quatre?" Duo asked, while hiding his amusement. Before Quatre could answer, the door opened once more, allowing Trowa to enter. Quatre gave him a short glance before he sighed deeply and turned with the chair to face the window, behind his desk. "Take a sit Trowa, they already have." The blond announced quietly.

Trowa nodded towards Duo and Wufei as he took a seat on Duo's right while Wufei was on Duo's left. Trowa took his time to analyze Quatre and sighed inertly. After he left Makoto last night, he knew she would find out if Quatre desired her or not and from the way she was crying on the phone, deep down she knew. From the way Quatre looked today, she succeeded in making the blond realize that he desired her. Sighing once more he asked the question he knew the answer to. "What's wrong Quatre?"

All three men silently and patiently waited for his answer.

After a long moment of silence and the growing impatience of Duo, Quatre turned back to face them to the relief of the American. The blond looked at each of the men facing him as if he was contemplating on who was the closest to him. He let out a deep depressing sigh before uttering the low words, "My life is a miserable hole."

It took everything in Duo to keep from laughing, instead he grinned widely. "Aw Quatre! It's not that bad."

The CEO of Winner Enterprise glared at one of his vice presidents. "How would you know?" He murmured under his breath before looking a way and sighing once more. "If you were placed between two women Duo, one who you thought you knew but just found out that you didn't know anything about and one you like and very attracted to, what would you do?"

The Chinese man turned his gaze away from Quatre and to the window. Two of the walls in Quatre's antique filled office were glass, and the twenty story vantage point of his canal street office gave him an unobstructed view of the ocean. His slanted, onyx black, eyes narrowed as he spoke what he thought. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you would have taken the time to know Makoto, like you were suppose to do." As he uttered the words he fixed his eyes on the young blond.

The three friends watched as the CEO frowned in irritation. As he was about to speak Duo quickly intervene, "Tell us what happened Quatre."

"I rather not."

A long silence invaded the room as they all sat. They all knew that Quatre was not ready to say what happened between him and Makoto. They were ready to give up on the subject when Quatre suddenly spoke, "Makoto called me."

A sharp eyebrow rose as violet eyes stared questionably, "and?"

"I went over to our...Makoto's place. I made a fool of myself. I should have never gone. I have never felt so out of control..."

"Whoa wait." Duo stopped the rambling blond from speaking. "One more time, and try not to leave anything out."

Quatre glared at him with annoyance. "After Makoto called me, I went over to her place. We discussed about the affair and the divorce. Apart from me making a fool of myself, I lost control..."

"You're doing it again." Duo sang in a teasing way. "What do you mean by 'lost control' and 'making a fool of myself' In order for us to help..."

"Shut up Maxwell." The man to his left voiced bluntly, as a scowl was beginning to grow.

A frown was placed on the young CEO's lips. "I just lost control ok." His head fell into his hands as he let out a sigh. "Just let it go."

Duo stood up and walked towards the large window and stared into the ocean. His face that carried a jovial expression all the time fell into a serious one. His eyes flashed an anger he found himself holding for the blond. Never in his life would he have pictured Quatre in this predicament. Like what Wufei said a few days back, it was more of his, Duo's, character to cheat. Hell he had cheated so many times before he met Ami. But the worst part of it was that he didn't see the signs of it in his friend. He only knew of it when Ami had told him few days ago. What would make Quatre cheat on a beautiful woman like Makoto? It didn't make any sense and no excuses could justify the act. "We can't just let it go Quatre." He turned to face the group of men as he spoke.

The seriousness in Duo's voice attracted the three attentions. Duo was not stupid. They all knew that. Even though, it would seem like he was just joking around when a serious matter came, it was only to shield the emotions raging in him. He was a very conniving young man that could fool anyone. Trowa smiled internally, knowing that once Duo showed what he was feeling, things would be done and out. They will know what is going on with Quatre, because not only were they concerned for the blond but they were more protective of the brunette, especially Duo.

"Why did you make your life so complicated when all you needed was Makoto? Why the need to cheat on her?"

Angry that his friends would corner him, instead of help him, he turned towards his American friend while he stood up. Anger flashed in his light blue eyes. "It would not be this way if it wasn't for my **loving** sisters! Why is it that I find my wife very attractive all of the sudden when I never did! And to think I find her more attractive than my mistress is killing me, especially since Sumie is outside of this room demanding an explanation for my strange behavior last night!" The blond spat as he faced away from the three men and placed his forehead on a wall as he breathed heavily. He closed his eyes trying to calm down when his thoughts suddenly wandered to a memory when he and Makoto still lived together.

_Flashback_

_After he had brought his cousins and friends home, he didn't want to sleep in his room. After the beautiful wedding he had participated in, Quatre had noticed the uneasiness in Makoto when he had taken her to their room. Apparently she was afraid of the bed they would sleep in because of what was to come if they did. Being a gentleman he had offered to sleep in the other room. Only for that arrangement to be permanent. _

When he came back, he didn't want to sleep alone; he entered Makoto's room and sat on her bed. He smiled as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. He leaned in and reached for her hair that covered her face. He tucked it behind her ears and ran his hands through them one more time before he brought his hand back to her cheek and caressed it with his finger tips. So entranced he leaned closer to her and laid a butterfly kiss on her forehead. It was the fourth time he kissed her, the first being at the reception. It had been two years between the rare kisses they shared. He sighed quietly as he slowly lay next to her. He gazed into her sleeping face as he allowed for his hand stroke her body, knowing that he wouldn't get another chance to feel her.

A moan left her lips, and slowly her eyes opened revealing a beautiful shade of green. After a moment of silence and realizations, her eyes grew with surprise. "Quatre" she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I..." He paused as he stared into her eyes, his hands still stroking her body. He slowly answered her back in a whisper, "I want to be here Mako. I didn't feel like sleeping alone. Let me stay for the night. Don't send me back to my room please."

Unsure of what to do, Makoto just stared at him. Suddenly she remembered that he called her Mako. He had never called her that, it was always Makoto. She smiled at him softly.

When he saw her smile, he knew she had agreed. He kissed her forehead one more time before lying on her breasts and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was her placing her hand on his head.

_End flashback_

To his dismay and confusion, silent tears fell from his eyes as he came back to reality, back in his office with Trowa, Duo and Wufei behind him. He had never discussed that with anyone. Not even Makoto who was there. They had never brought it up. He had always had feelings for his wife he just only, rarely showed them when he was alone with her. And now he was getting a divorce and the fact that he had a mistress only made things more complicated. Sometimes he wondered why he was being such an idiot.

As Trowa watched his friend, he knew the blond was crying. But he would not call it out embarrassing him in front of everyone. He felt pity for him. He could somehow understand why he was in such a predicament.

Wufei shook his head in silence as he turned away from his friend of fourteen years. This dilemma that Quatre was in was not an easy one to get out of, but he did wish his wife all the luck she needed with getting back her husband, for he did not like Sumie. He **disliked** any woman that would come between a husband and a wife. It was a disgrace.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door startling all of the men. Before the door could open Quatre stood up straight and wiped his tears from his face, while the men all stood. As the door opened Sumie stood with a file in her arms.

"If that's all you need Quatre," Duo started as he walked towards the door, making his leave. "I shall get back to work."

The other two followed Duo's example and excused themselves, while Quatre walked back to his desk.

Sumie took one look at her lover, before she closed the door behind her. She allowed herself a seat and looked at Quatre with an indifference look. After a short moment of silence, she cleared her throat. "I don't know whether to be insulted or pleased." She started; her green eyes looked into his blue ones. "What really happened last night that you can tell those three, and I'm pretty much sure that Heero knows too, and can't tell **me**. You didn't even **look** at me last night!"

Quatre looked away. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. All he felt was shame and anger. There was no way he would be able to tell Sumie what happen and not hurt her. She would be devastated and he didn't want her to be. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away without telling her something. "I'm having unexpected troubles with Makoto, that's all." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. He had never expected to be in this situation. Why out all the men who cheated, he had to be the one caught up between two beautiful women. Life was definitely not fair.

Sumie shifted in her seat and smiled a sad smile as she stared at him for a long time. "You know, maybe we should not go through with this. I feel like I'm losing you."

"Don't be stupid, Sumie. I care for you deeply. And we would be able to live together legitimately in another week or two. The divorce is almost completed." Quatre spoke as he felt alarmed with what she said.

She smiled at him with sadness. "A woman is capable of many things Quatre, especially a woman who wants something." She paused as she looked straight into his eyes before she stood up. "I finished my work. Here are the papers you wanted. I'm going home." She stood, dropped the folder on the desk and left.

Quatre stared after her with slight confusion and sorrow. She was hurting. He could feel it but he didn't know how to fix it.

Unknown to him Sumie knew that Quatre had feelings for his wife and would always have them. They would eventually start to show and she would lose him for sure. But until then she would hang on.

* * *

"We should have called sister?" A young woman by the age of twenty- nine whispered as she stopped in front of a door. Her blonde hair pooled over her shoulders while her blue-green eyes stared at an older woman.

"I'm sure Quatre and Makoto will be glad to see us." A woman in her thirties replied. Her blond hair was cut short, and slightly wavy. Her slender, long, finger stretched to ring the doorbell. "Beside Aden, we haven't seen them in four years."

The one called Aden smiled. "I missed Makoto. It would be nice to see her again, Iria." When they heard shuffling on the other side of the door, they waited patiently for the door to open, revealing the tall brunette, their sister-in-law.

"Rei you're too earl..." Makoto abruptly stopped in shock. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and slight fear. "Oh God," She whispered.

* * *

Two hours later, when Quatre was ready to leave his office and join Sumie home his office phone rang. Tempted to leave it he moved towards the door, only to have something in him stop him. Sighing, he reached for the phone, "Quatre Winner." He stated and paused. "Wait calm down, who is this?"

No later did his eyes widen with disbelieve.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well that's it. I wonder what's going to happen! Until next time readers! Have a great day! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heart break

It had been two weeks since the sisters have given their surprise visit and stay. Everyone was shocked and worried, they all didn't know what to do for them not to indicate what was going on, but Makoto was terrified. She had no idea what to say or do as they sisters continued their visit, and was afraid that the only family she had left would find out she was a failure in her marriage. She had called Quatre that night, when the sisters arrived, panic clearly showed in her voice as she told him what was going on and that he needed to be home. She had never noticed she said that, until it had dawned on her that night, when it was time for them to go to sleep. Quatre had came home pretending everything was okay, and that they were not in the middle of a divorce and she had played along not knowing what else to do. It hurt her beyond belief.

This was the fifteenth night Quatre had spent with her. She didn't know how he told Sumie but she didn't care. As much as it hurt to know he was faking, it felt good to have him next to her, even if he didn't touch her or face her. Even if he was only in her room because of his sisters, she didn't care at all, he was here and not with the other woman. This was the closest it had ever been to feel like a married couple. The only thing missing was the affection Quatre lacked behind closed doors.

Makoto sighed as she turned in her bed to face the ceiling, her husband lying next to her, facing away. Her mind thought back to the first day the sisters came. She had been so terrified. After she spoke to Quatre, she had called Rei, who was on her way there. The raven hair beauty was shocked, to say the least...

_Flashback_

"_Makoto will you calm down? I can't understand anything you're telling me." Came the voice of the priestess through the phone, which was held so close to a frightened brunette's ear, as the woman peeped through the slightly opened door of the kitchen to watch the backs of two other women, in her leaving room. _

"_Rei, I'm so scared. What am I going to do?" She whispered low, almost afraid that she would be heard. At this moment she felt like a prisoner trying to escape without being caught. _

"_First, tell me what's going on. I can't help you if I don't know what's up." _

"_Rei, Quatre's sisters are here." Is this some kind of joke? She thought as the strong urge to cry took over her. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I don't know what to do Rei." _

"_Oh God," Rei's voice told Makoto she wasn't expecting this to happen either. "Mako, we'll be right there." _

_That was the last thing that was heard before the line was dead. _

_End of Flashback _

That night Rei had came through for her once more. She had gathered the girls, Ami, Usagi and Minako before getting to her place. The girls had pretended that they were suppose to hold a sleep over and was surprise to meet the sisters there as well as Quatre, who was suppose to be with the men. Thankfully, Quatre had enough brains to follow along. He's excuse was that he couldn't stay too long away from Makoto, which had hurt Makoto to hear knowing it was a lie, but the brunette kept smiling. All in all the calamitous night did not end all too bad.

As her eyes strayed towards Quatre, a small sigh left her lips. She wanted so bad to touch him, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't hold him the way she held him that one night he came to her room. Before her mind could wander towards that path, she deliberately shut her mind and reached towards the phone that was on Quatre's side of the bed. Even though, she had leaned over him carefully over him, it was still enough to wake him. Once she had grabbed the phone, she couldn't stop her self from looking down at his face. Quatre held his breath to himself when he felt her breath on his neck. He tried to ignore the wonderful shivers running down his spine as he pretended to sleep. He heard her sigh before she had moved way.

He staid unmoving as he heard her dial a number, "Usa." Her voice came off as a whisper, hoping not to disturb him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. Yeah, he's sleeping."

There was a pause in her speech and Quatre strained to hear what Usagi was talking about, but when it proved to be impossible, he decided to go back to sleep thinking it was one of those women to women talk, which he didn't need to know about.

"Usa, it hurts. I know I'm not to get attached to him while he's here but it hurts so badly, you don't understand. He's going back to Sumie when this is all over you and I know this."

He's eyes flew open as he heard what Makoto had uttered. It caught his attention. Was this how she felt?

There was a silence again and he knew Usagi was saying something to her. "I can't do this anymore. I appreciate what you girls..." She was cut off by the blonde on the other line. "No, I feel like I'm cheating on an exam, Usagi. I want Quatre to be with me for me, not because of this stupid plan, which I think is not even working."

'What plan?' Quatre thought as a frown was placed on his handsome face. At that moment he remembered the 'meeting' they had in her apartment, the restaurant...but this would mean she...lied to him...

Quatre's frown deepened as he heard her say goodnight. Apparently he had missed a few things but he didn't care. Quickly he closed his eyes as Makoto leaned over him to put the phone back, before lying on her side of the bed, Slowly, Quatre turned around to look at her. Her eyes were closed as she mouth opened slightly when breathing. The same mouth he had kissed that night. Without wanting to, Sumie's words came to his mind, 'A woman is capable of many things Quatre, especially a woman who wants something."

As the words echoed in his mind, his stared at the brunette laying by his side. Did Makoto want something? Is that why she did this? Slowly he sat up from his side and turned his legs over the side. Behind him he could feel Makoto move. It wasn't long till the lights turned on. "Quatre?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder; she stared back in confusion and worry. As he started in to her green eyes, the eyes that he loved to see, it all came to him. All those things...the new wardrobes...that night...the guys talking to him...it was all planned!

She seduced him! She tried to seduce him and he nearly fell for it! He was furious with her but mostly at him for being the idiot. Standing up quickly, he rapidly tore off his night wear not caring if she saw him in the nude. He was furious! They were all in it. Was this some kind of joke? As he finished dressing, he stormed towards the door; before his hand reached the knob of the door he turned around and stared down at his wife. Pointing an accusing finger at her, he let her have it. "I don't know...or even understand how I could...can be so BLIND? It had better be fun for you, because this was no joke for me, Makoto. All this for just revenge? I thought...never mind with what I thought because I was wrong!"

With that said he left the bedroom leaving her alone. Not long after did she hear the front door slam harshly.

As Makoto sat there, staring at where Quatre last stood, she was oblivious to the sisters that came rushing in. As they tried to get her attentions, Makoto asked her self what had happened. Why was he sleeping the next to her and a moment later yelling at her?

Tears stung her eyes as her hand flew to her mouth. He knew! He must have heard her! Oh God, he knew.

The tears fell one by one on her fair cheeks. The sisters stopped their movements as they watched the brunette cry. Looking at one another, they knew they had stumbled into a shaky marriage, which they had suggested two days ago when they walked in on Quatre mumbling about a woman name Sumie. It was time they found out what was going on.

* * *

A heavy sigh fled from Sumie's cherry, red lips as she closed the door to her spacious apartment. Taking her shoes off, she walked in, as she passed the leaving room, she threw her keys to her apartment on the coffee table.

Looking down at the phone, she watched as the red number 2 flashed, telling her she had two messages. Pressing the play button she stood and listened.

"Su, it's me Quatre. I hope you received my earlier message about not being able to come home for a while. I really do have something to take care of. I made arrangement with the guys, so you know how to contact me. I won't be coming home tonight, I'm sorry Su, but please don't wait for me. Goodnight." The tall woman frowned as she heard the message. Pressing the delete button, she waited for the second message.

"Quatre! Why aren't you answering your cell? It's me Duo; we got something you need to see. Call back."

The brunette sighed as she continued her way to her room. She knew Quatre spoke the truth about having an emergency to take care off but she knew he was hiding something, for why would Duo call the house if Quatre was staying with them? Quatre never lied to her, she could vouch for that, but it didn't mean the man couldn't hide something from her.

She moved down the hall towards her bedroom to find it empty. She frowned. Since she had been with Quatre her bed room was never empty. She had enjoyed that luxury, but of recently, this would be the fifteenth night she spent alone in over four years.

Shaking her head she sighed, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the bathroom, while shedding her clothes. She stopped at the mirror over the sink and stared at her image.

She was a beautiful woman, there was no denying it. Her green eyes were deep and enchanted anyone she wanted, while also scare people away when provoked into anger. Her lips were naturally red while her face was heart shaped. Her long reddish brown hair was wavy and fell over her shoulders to rest on her hip. She was proud of how her hair would have its own natural shine and smelled of lilies.

As her hand was placed on her cheek, she froze. Her mind immediately wandered back to the restaurant, where she first and last met Quatre's wife. The woman's emerald green eyes flashed in her mind. She was charming to look at. Beautiful hair, eyes and skin...her eyes grew wide as it dawned on her. She gasped as her hand flew to her lips. Apprehension dawned on her once again as she stared at herself one more time. She looked like her! Sure they had minor differences, but the major similarities were there in plain sight. She looked like his wife.

Quickly, Sumie tied her hair in a high ponytail, the way Quatre's wife does hers. With wide eyes, she looked intently at her self. Her hands clamped into fists while she stared at her reflection. The similarities were too strong! Her eyes radiated hurt and anger as her mind spin with accusations. How dare him! That bastard was using her in the worst way. How could he!

Sumie chocked on her cries as she remembered Quatre's friends and co-workers. Was this the reason they didn't like her? Even though, they had never voiced it to her face, Sumie was no fool. She knew they didn't like her, especially Wufei. Did Quatre pick her because she looked like his wife or did he not know?

Her hand fell to her chest as it rose and descended quickly. If he did see it then she never had a chance with him. If he knew about the similarities then his heart really belonged to his wife and not hers.

"How could he?"

* * *

Quatre sighed as he ambled down one of the many streets of Tokyo, Japan in silence. As he walked, his mind wandered towards Makoto and how he left her in the middle of the night with his sisters. A sigh fled his lips once more as he realized that his sisters were no fools, it would only be a matter of time before they would call the eldest of the family. Nadya, his oldest sister at the age of fifty-two.

Quatre realized not long after he left Makoto's apartment that he had forgotten about his car in the midst of his anger and had no way in getting to Sumie's place. But it was probably best that he wondered around Tokyo before getting his car back. He had to think and as he walked images floated in his already chaotic mind. Pictures of Makoto, all about her.

His mind went back to the first time he had seen her. It was when he was twenty-four years old. It was the day his sisters had told him that she was going to be his wife. Quatre was disappointed at first sight. She was too tall and too plain but he didn't pay too much attention. When Quatre had registered what his sisters, especially Nadya and Quadira had said, he was furious. He hated being ruled by his sisters, especially the first ten of them. Quatre was a strong believer of marriage when it came to love. He hated to marry a woman who he hardly knew of. Because of this, he had made his mind up in not giving Makoto Kino a say in the marriage, in fact he made up his mind in not giving her a chance at all.

He didn't care; his family had gone too far. Instead of flat out refusing the marriage, he took all his anger on Makoto, the only one that was innocent in all of this.

How could they arrange such a thing, while he was still at war? How could they spring it on him, as if it was no big deal, which he was to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't love or know, for the sake of the company?

"I know you do not love me and I know you are angry but it doesn't mean I'm happy." Was the only thing she had spoken after the arrangement? He was surprised. He hadn't expected such words from her, since she had been quiet the whole time.

Quatre sighed for the third time as he remembered how he had badly and uncharacteristically handled things after she had left. He had yelled at each and every one of his sisters who had put hands in this. He had asked why they had done this and why they didn't inform him first, and why he couldn't choose his own wife? He was not willing to marry because of his company said so.

It had been quiet for a while, before Nadya spoke, "You are not only marring because of this company Quatre. Before Makoto's parents died, they were very close to your parents. They had both decided on this. We are also worried for you Quatre and we think its time for you to settle. You cannot prevent this."

It was very clear to him that his whole life was planned. First it was what school to go to, then it was the friends, who he could and could not hang around, not soon enough was the gundam and the war. Now it was his wife! What next his children? He had to follow this through for the sake of the family's honor and name, but it did not mean he had to put an effort in getting to know Makoto. He refused to be all smiles and manners this time, they had gone too far, He wasn't going to go out of his way for her and that was that. When she had showed fear of the bedroom arrangement, he took his first opportunity in putting pace between them and suggested different bedrooms. Especially since is sisters were already talking about becoming nieces. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction. He had convinced himself that he would never fall in love with a woman like Makoto, but deep down inside he knew he was wrong.

He had made excuses after excuses to convince himself that it wouldn't work and with everyone, yet Makoto had proven him wrong, all except her beauty. She had helped him keep that excuse up by wearing loose boyish cloths. But lately that was taken away from him as well.

When Sumie had came to him for a job, he immediately hired her. He liked her, she was nice, joyful and her laughter captured him as well as her temper. Slowly he made himself stay away from home and the more he spent with Sumie, the happier he was. It wasn't long before they ended up in bed together. That was his first betrayal he had ever performed.

Quatre stopped his gait and turned to stare at a young couple a few feet away from him. They looked happy. He smiled a small smile before continuing his walk. He couldn't lie, he loved being with Sumie. She made him forget about Makoto and everything else. Also, she was the main reason that convinced him into leaving Makoto, even if she never said a word about it. He wanted to stay with her, but the real truth was that he wanted to win this one. He wanted to be the one that made the decision to do something in his life instead of his family.

With that set of mind frame, he turned the last corner of the block he was in, that led him straight to his car. Climbing in it, he turned on the engine and drove off to Sumie's apartment.

As he stopped his car in front of the apartment complex, he felt nervous. Something was wrong. He could feel it. When he turned the keys in the key hole, he push the door opened.

To his utter surprise, he met Sumie waiting for him, as well as, his bags.

Smiling nervously, he stepped forward and closed the door behind him. "What's going on?" He asked softly. He watched as she stood there in her night wear, in the hall with her arms crossed over her breasts. How long had she been standing there? When her glare fell on him, he froze. She had never looked at him with such animosity since he had known her. It could only mean one thing. He knew what was coming but he prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" She spoke with such calmness it actually scared Quatre. "These are your bags and I want you to get out."

Quatre blinked once. Twice. Thrice, before her words hit him. Was she joking? He thought incredulously, as he stared into her cold gaze. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sumie shook her head, rivers of reddish brown locks flowing around her face. Her eyes settled on him once more, "You should know me better than that, Quatre. There is no point in continuing this relationship. There is no us, there never was. Go back to your wife."

"Excuse me?" the blond man asked confused as he stared at the woman ahead of him. Was he hearing right?

Looking at the bags, before staring at the door, Sumie spoke clearly and sharply. "Take your belongings and get out. Let's face it. You have never loved me...don't you **dare** tell **me** other wise." She quickly added when she saw him about to protest. "I **look** likeyour **wife **Quatre. And that would be the only reason why you would love me. **Get out now** and go back to your wife!"

This was unbelievable. The same woman, who he threw everything away for was kicking him out. What the hell? "What's going on? What could you have been thinking about that lead you to this conclusion?"

"Did you not hear me?" She asked him as if he was a child and he did not like it. "For God's sake Quatre, don't tell me you did not notice the similarities between **me** and your **wife**? Just leave."

"Where am I supposed to live?" Came the quiet question from the man she loved.

Sumie met his gaze with her own. Her glare did not waver when she saw the hurt swimming in his eyes. "You're smart. You'll think of something." She replied back before turning away from him. "Goodbye Quatre.

There was a pregnant silence before the door closed behind the man, leaving Sumie alone, for the last time. Tears leaked their way through her closed eyes as she walked to her sofa only to collapse crying.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The angry statement came from the American man, as he barged into the office room, with Heero and Mamoru behind him.

Quatre turned his tired gaze towards the men before looking away, "leave..."

"To hell with that!"

"Duo," Heero spoke calmly but they all heard the warning in his voice. The Japanese man turned his attention towards the blond Arabian, who was sluggish in his appearance. Something was wrong with him. Quatre never looked sluggish, even if that was what he felt at the time. "You've been here for three days." It wasn't a statement but a question. "Why are you not with Sumie?"

Quatre turned to look at Heero. He didn't want to explain to him or anyone why he was here on a Sunday. He didn't want them to know he had just waked up thirty minutes ago from his sofa. He didn't want them to know Sumie had kicked him out. But he knew Heero some how knew it all and it wasn't any secret if the man knew. He turned his eyes to Mamoru, the only one who didn't say a word. He knew the tall and older man was furious but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Before he could utter a word in his defense, the door opened once more and to his horror an elder woman in her early fifties stepped in with Iria, Aden and Aden's twin sister, Dua. Dua was identical to Aden only her hair was longer and was much wavier than hers.

"Nadya..." The name slipped out from Quatre's lips as his gaze locked with green, disappointed eyes. Her once golden blond hair is now mixed with white showing her age more than her visage let on to be. Her matured face was set in a grim look, as the air around her alerted the men that she was not one to be messed with.

Her eyes turned to Duo and Heero and a small tight smile formed on her lips. "It is good to see such familiar faces again." She turned to Mamoru. "Chiba-san, it's a pleasure to see you once more, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut this meeting short." She paused as she looked directly into Quatre's eyes, "for I have to speak with my brother."

"It is of no problem Ms. Winner. We were just leaving." Mamoru replied for all three of them before taking his leave, followed by Duo and Heero. Once the door was closed, silence fell in the room as four sisters looked at their younger brother.

Quatre stood slowly, his eyes never leaving Nadya's green ones. "Sister..."

"I received a phone call from Iria and Aden. Imagine my reaction when they told me what was going on." Her eyes flashed with anger and strong disapproval. "That you are cheating on Makoto and going to leave her. Imagine my shock at your shameless acts!"

The twenty-nine year old man winced as he heard the strong words coming from the oldest in the family. "Sister I..."

"I'm not done." She stated clearly, cutting him off sharply. "You have placed great dishonor and shame on this family. You have soiled a sacred oath you took on your wedding day and that alone is a disgrace. What made you act like a fool?"

Seeing that she had given him space to talk, he spoke. "I never wanted this marriage, I told..."

Iria frowned at the response as she was about to cut him off, but Dua beat her to it. "Brother that is a stupid excuse! Did it not occur to you that Makoto didn't want to get married! But I, Aden and Aria convinced her. We didn't want her to go because we knew she would be a perfect wife for you! Someone we could trust in taking care of you. That's why we went with father's wishes. You could not even trust your own sisters with this decision?"

"That's just it!" Quatre exclaimed, surprising them. "It wasn't your decision to make! All my life you had made the decisions. It's my life for God's sake. Let me make that decision. I understand your concerns but you cannot rule my life! You could have at least spoken to me first before you made the arrangement. You could have allowed me to choose. Every major decision in my life you have never allowed me to choose. I feel like a puppet. How did you honestly expect me to act?"

The room laid in a pregnant silence as the sisters stood there after listening to their brother talk with such anger and desperation. Quatre was hoping they could finally understand. They were all startled when his cell phone rang. Sighing he took it out, "Quatre speaking."

* * *

Meanwhile:

A low moan escaped dry lips, as green eyes blinked opened. Another moan escaped her lips as she shielded her eyes from the light in the room. Where did this headache come from? Makoto asked herself as she gasped when she lifted her head. Tears stung her eyes as the pounding increased. As she reached for the cup she always kept by her bedside, filled with water, her hands bumped into a glass bottle. Before she could focus on what it was, she lost balance and fell on the ground.

She wanted to cry. Why was this happening? She felt like throwing up, while the headache wanted to tear her apart. Slowly, the brunette forced herself to stand. With lack of patience, Makoto stood on her two feet before she plummet to the ground again. By now her headache increased fiercely. Tears clouded her vision and all she wanted to do was cry. Cry for her failed marriage, for the emptiness that she felt deep in her. She wanted to cry because the pain, her body was bathed in, was too much to bear. Taking in a deep breath she took a moment before she stood up, this time she staid up with shaky legs.

With everything she had, she stumbled her way towards the kitchen, got a cup and filled it with filtered water and greedily swallowed it. She almost dropped the cup when a ring from the door startled her. She looked at the direction, her mind immediately pictured Quatre standing there with a soft apologetic smile, and the image was taken away when the door bell rang again. She didn't know who it was and she didn't care. She couldn't face anyone right now. She was too miserable, and ashamed to. But with every minute the bell rang. She sighed as she knew it must be one of the girls. They wouldn't leave and if she didn't open the door they would find away in.

With the last of her strength, she headed towards the door with great difficulty. Her breathe came in shaky and shallow as she stopped in front of the door. Everything around her lost its balance as it began to spin around her, so quickly she almost lost stability. Closing her eyes, she tried to put her self back together, before opening the door.

"Mako, what took you so long..." Rei's voice quickly died as she saw Makoto.

"Makoto what's wrong?" The doctor behind her asked in alarm.

"Mako!" Both women yelled in horror as Makoto fell, Trowa who had stood next to Rei quickly moved to catch her.

"Quickly get her to her room!" Ami hurriedly ordered with worry coating every word.

Trowa didn't waste time, before Ami even uttered the words; he had rapidly picked Makoto up and hurried to her room. They were surprised to see a whole glass bottle of Crystal on her bed table emptied.

"Why?" Rei whispered as she picked it up. 'Makoto doesn't drink, what could have made her pick this up?' She question as she looked down at her friend who was being examined by Ami. Her mind flew back to the evening Makoto had to seduce Quatre to get answers. The Brunette had refused to buy the alcohol drink. Stating she didn't like it. Minako had convinced her some how, before stating it was only for one night. Rei frowned when she noticed that Quatre's car wasn't there. Her mind knew he had being involved with Makoto being this way. Anger flashed in her eyes but was quickly gone when she heard Ami speak.

"I'm afraid she has a fever." The twenty-eight year old doctor announced softly, "And a hang over. But I'm positive that the hang over is not the reason she fainted."

Trowa nodded. His eyes shined with such worry it surprised Rei when she looked at him. "That won't explain why she lost her senses." He quietly added his opinion of the situation.

Rei sighed as she looked down at Makoto, the brunette had finally opened her eyes and Rei was relieved. "Trowa could you please get a glass of water?" She asked softly as she sat down on the side of the bed and held Makoto's hand in hers. She could feel Ami on the other side of Makoto. "Mako," She whispered as she brushed back bangs from the brunette's face. "What happened? Why did you put yourself in this position?"

Makoto's eyes flooded with tears as she turned her head away and immediately regretted it for the pounding which had subsided, was back. Slowly closing her eyes, her tears fell freely down her cheeks. How could she tell them? Usagi had called her last night asking her where she had been for the past three days. All she could do was cry.

"Mako," Ami's voice brought her back to reality. "What did Quatre do?" Her voice was with such helpless anger that if Makoto wasn't in this situation she would gaping at her friend.

Trowa stopped at the door when Ami had asked her question, the water in his hands was quickly forgotten when he saw her tears. He felt helpless as he watched her cry. He wanted to kill Quatre, knowing he had something to do with this, but most of all he wanted to comfort her. He smiled a small, sad smile when he watched Ami lean over and held her while Rei held her hand tightly. There was one thing he could vouch for if any one asked, and that was that the girls, all of them, were a very, very tight family.

He was taken out of his reverie when Ami was suddenly by his side. When he looked back towards the bed he saw Makoto sleeping and Rei covering her body with the bedspread, before turning to face them. "What's really wrong with her Ami?"

The petite woman sighed before she spoke, "It looks like Makoto was under a lot of stress." She whispered. "Not only stress but depression as well and you both have the knowledge of what that does to the body if mixed with alcohol. We caught her on time, luckily but we need to keep closer eye on her."

Rei sighed in relief that it was nothing serious, but she was still deeply upset. What the hell did that bastard do to her friend? She stood up with that thought and marched towards the phone, Quatre will get a piece of her mind, enough was enough.

As Ami and Trowa realized what Rei was going to do, they opened their mouths to protest. As if the raven hair woman knew what they were going to do, suddenly turn to face them, the look she gave them was sufficient to keep them quiet.

Quatre **will** get a piece of her mind.

* * *

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" was the first thing that greeted Quatre after answering the phone. It was so loud that he had to wrench away the phone from his ears, loud enough for is sisters to hear. Quatre narrowed his eyes as he placed back the phone next to his ear. He was in the middle of talking to his sisters; he did not need this right now. "Who is this?"

"You are a bastard!" The voice continued as she ignored his answer. "Who the hell do you think you are? First you **cheat** on Makoto then you have the **nerves** to make her sick to the point that she can't even **walk**! What in the **blazing hell** did you, one-dimensional, blind sighted, immoral, filthy **maggot** do to her that she's on her near death bed! I swear to **God** that if anything happens to her, God help you! You better pray to what ever holy being you pray to, to protect you if I see you because, you will lose your jewel, maybe then you'll have respect for women, you ass!" The next thing he knew was that the line was dead.

Quatre stared down at his phone, in bewilderment and irritation. That was Rei. He could recognize her vehemence anywhere he went. Who...wait, Makoto was sick? Death bed? It only took a moment for him to process the information before he bolted out the door. He needed to be there.

As Quatre passed his sisters with such worry and anxiety on his face, the four did not waste time to follow him. Some thing was wrong with Makoto.

Something was wrong with his wife.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry that it took me so long, I didn't mean it. I hope it was well worth the wait. I'm sorry once again, and to my fateful readers and reviewers thank you! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Its over

In the mind state that Quatre was in, it only took him thirty minutes to get to Makoto's apartment door, instead of the usual forty-five. As he stopped in front of the door, knowing his sisters were behind him, he couldn't do anything about the fact that he didn't know what to say to her. He was anxious nervous and…scared. As he debated on what to say before knocking, his older sister Iria rang the door bell.

A moment later the door was opened to reveal Rei and Trowa. As soon as Rei laid her eyes on him, Quatre knew he wouldn't get to see his wife. The anger that radiated from her eyes alone was enough to tell him so. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was stripped of emotions, as she completely overlooked his sisters. He glanced up to look into Trowa's eyes, pleading for him to help, but he knew he wouldn't receive it.

He sighed before returning his gaze to Rei and tried to look calmed and reserved before her. "You called me just a few minutes ago with such a politeness that I couldn't refuse the invitation." He spoke with a new found courage and anger, anger that everyone was blaming him for everything. But within that anger was worry. Worry for his wife. "I want to see her."

He could see that both Trowa and Rei were surprised for a moment, though it was hardly visible. Rei was the first to recover, she narrowed her eyes before spitting out, "She doesn't want to see you." The words she uttered stabbed him in the chest, confused unto why it would; it fueled his lack of patience. Everything was just too overwhelming. He had this strong feeling that he needed to see her, yet he couldn't decipher those sensations. It drove him mad.

If he had known he would be in such a fix, he would have stayed clear from Sumie. He would have staid cleared from this situation. How could all this backfire on him like this? It was too much to handle. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Rei's could voice penetrated in his mind. "Besides, I prohibit you from entering!"

"Rei you can't do that!" Dua exclaimed shocked at the anger the priestess had for her brother. "She's his wife Rei…"

"He should have thought of that first before he jumped into bed with that whore!" The raven priestess snapped as she looked directly into Dua's eyes, her own challenging the twin to speak up again.

Quatre closed his hands into fists as he tried with all his might to retain his anger back. He knew it wouldn't help the matter if he lashed out. He had to stay calm. "Please Rei; it's not her fault…"

"You're right for once, it's yours!"

Quatre lowered his head taking all the insults Rei easily threw at him.

"I suggest you go back home. You will not be seeing her…"

"She's my wife!" Quatre stated as his head shot up and looked dead into Rei's startled eyes. "You can not deprive me from seeing her! I want to know if she's ok"

"What for Quatre?" She asked calmly as she stood in the doorway like an Amazon. "So you can hurt her again?"

"You should leave." Trowa's deep voice startled everyone, as it was suddenly heard. "That's right. All of a sudden you remember you have a wife waiting for you, yet you were never there for her. I understand that you are her husband, but that's only in title, you have done nothing to show us that you are her husband. We will let her know you were here."

Quatre took a step forward, "It was never my aim to hurt…" He stopped in his tracks as he saw her. His sudden silence alerted everyone around and they all turned to see what had taken his attention away, from such an important issue. The sisters behind Quatre gasped as they saw the state the brunette was in and couldn't help be irritated with Quatre. How could he do this to his wife? Was this the same Quatre they were so fond of? The Quatre they knew would never cause such a thing. She was supported by the doctor, one of her friends if they remembered right, Ami Mizuno.

Immediately, Rei left her place to stand next to the tall woman. "Mako, why are you up from bed? You should be resting."

Yet the brunette in question didn't respond. Her attention was fixed on one person and one person alone. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't know what to say. For a moment he just stared at her. She looked horrible, but despite the dark circles under her piercing green eyes, and the abnormal paleness of her skin, she was breathtaking. Her brown hair, those soft locks, cascaded down her shoulders loosely and uncaring. She was beautiful.

"I asked what you are doing here." Her voice was soft, barely a whispered but held anger and sadness in it. Something he caused.

"I…" he paused as he collected himself, his eyes never leaving hers. "I was told you were sick. I…I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine." She spoke as she turned away from him. "Leave."

Quatre could only stare as, Ami whispered something to her and she nodded in response. He watched as the two slowly made their way back.

He didn't noticed Rei coming back to him, only to slam the door in his face, until the action was already done. Blinking in surprise Quatre stared at the door. He had never felt so rejected before in his life. Slowly he reached for the door and laid his hands on it as he lowered his head. Emerald green, distinct eyes found their way into his mind and he sighed as he remembered the sadness in them, he had caused her so much pain. Rei was right on one thing, he was an asshole. "It was never my intention to hurt you." He whispered before turning to walk away. His sisters at a lost on what to do followed him. 'It never was.'

* * *

As the four left the apartment building and headed towards Quatre's car, Rei had stood close to the door and held a small smile. Quatre had no idea she had heard his words. Even though she was pissed at him, she couldn't hide the fact that she was relieved and happy to know that Mako, still had a chance in her marriage. She was pleased that Quatre still had feelings for his wife; it was a joy to know that he still cared. But one question kept coming. Why did he do it?

With a small smile on her face she walked back into the bedroom Makoto stayed in. Her smile fell as she saw the tears streaming from her friend's eyes. The pain that radiated off of her was enough to engulf the room. As her eyes laid on Trowa, her eyes grew slightly as the tall man in question, who believed no one was watching, allowed himself to show distress, wanting and hurt as his eyes were glued to Makoto, who was on her bed. 'He cares! How could I have missed it?' No longer had she thought that did Trowa looked up and stared directly into her eyes. The emotions showed, quickly went way and his indifferent mask slipped back on. He said nothing, for he already knew that it was too late to take back what she had already seen.

* * *

"Ami!" Duo called out as he walked into the apartment they both shared. He sighed as he unbuttons the first three of his shirt as he walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of water. "Darling!" He called out again as he walked out of the kitchen with the glass in his hands. Frowning, he walked to their bedroom. He was worried. He had never called her name and did not answer. As he peered into the room, he noticed everything in place. "Where is she?"

Curiosity got a hold of him as he found a piece of paper on the neatly made bed. "Duo. Sorry I did not tell you, but Rei and Trowa came to get me to go see Mako. I am worried about her. Food is in the fridge, be back soon. Take care, love you. Ami."

With a heavy sigh, Duo plummets to the bed with disappointment written all over his face. "Well, there goes my surprise." He whined before falling backwards onto the bed.

* * *

On the way to a hotel, Quatre sat quietly behind the wheel of the car while his eldest sister sat beside him and his older ones behind him. It was quiet for about fifteen minutes, before Iria couldn't take it anymore. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why Quatre had been so stupid to throw such a wonderful girl away without a second thought. She wanted to know why he took in a mistress, when she knew he loved his wife. It couldn't all because of the reason he told them. There had to be more too it. Iria took in a small calming breath before she voiced her thoughts in a composed way.

Quatre didn't answer it immediately. In fact all three of his sisters thought he wouldn't, but he did and it confused and surprised them all. "I was scared I would fall in love with her. I wanted to show you that you had made a mistake putting us together. I was scared because I didn't want to be in that situation. I was so desperate to make my own decisions. So when Sumie came along, she reminded me of Mako in almost everyway that I thought I could fall for Sumie instead and get my way. I never intended on hurting any of them."

For the rest of the way to a hotel, the one Quatre always went to before meeting Sumie, the car was silent. No one dared to talk; instead they sat in their own thought of what laid ahead.

* * *

As Rei was getting ready to leave with Ami and Trowa, she looked behind her one last time before making her way towards the brunette who was positioned on her bed. As she walked closer she would see that Makoto's face becoming solemn. When she stopped, she watched as Makoto's green eyes looked up and focused on hers. "Quatre didn't really do anything to me yesterday." She spoke suddenly that it stopped Ami and Trowa in their tracks and turned to her. "It's just that everything just accumulated and I couldn't take it anymore. Please don't blame him. I wasn't thinking when I picked up that bottle."

The room was silent as they all watched the brunette ponder. It was obvious that the situation at hand was eating at her. Suddenly Rei spoke in a whisper, "You know, I believe that he still and is in love with you, Mako." As she mentioned it Trowa looked away from them as his fists clenched closed. "He's confused and thickheaded to confess not only to you but himself. But I am sure if you give him time to solve all his problems he will come back."

"She's right Mako." Ami spoke up as a small smile eased the frown on her face. "From what we heard today there is no doubt that Quatre love you. He acknowledged you were his wife that said it all. He will come. "

"Yes." Rei nodded as she turned back to Makoto. Her eyes smiling with courage to the brunette, while her hands grasped hers, "He will come."

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Makoto had seen Quatre. In those two weeks she had regained her strength with the help of her friends, but more from Trowa then any of the other girls. She was surprised one day to find him at her door without any of the other girls, since that day he had been arriving by himself. All he said was that he was making sure his friend was well. It touched her that he would take so much time from his work and life to be with her in her lonely apartment.

In her silent thought, she pondered on the day Quatre had found out. He was so angry and who could blame him? In his shoes it did seem as if she was getting revenge, oh she screwed up so bad. She wanted him yet instead she pushed him away. She sighed as she looked at her guest. Rei was looking at her with worry while Usagi held her hand. Minako lounged carelessly on her sofa, but if one looked carefully, they would see concern in her ocean blue eyes. Ami, instead of reading her books, her chin rested in her hand as she stared off into space. All in all she knew they were waiting for her to say something, but didn't want to push it. She smiled as she realized that she had great friends. Friends that would stop at nothing to get her to smile, right now she needed that.

Her gaze fell on the door that led the way out of the apartment, before she started talking. "I know we have settled this before but I can't help think about it." She started as she moved her gaze towards Ami and Rei who were seated across from each other. "I don't blame him for hat he did when he found out. His anger was expected, I know if I were in his shoes I would be furious."

Minako sat up from her lazy slouch so suddenly that it startled most of the girls. "Mako, you can't be serious? How can you stand up for such an…"

Green eyes sharply turned towards the blonde. The sudden look was enough to stop the insult that would flow from Minako's lips. "He is my husband, remember that Minako." She spoke softly yet there was seriousness in her voice that didn't go unheard. Before Usagi could defend Minako, Makoto's firmness dissolved as she took her hand and ran her fingers through her hair. Her shoulders slake in defeat and they could all see the vulnerable Mako. "I was careless. He heard me talk to Usagi." Her shoulders quivered softly as she struggled to cease her tears. "Well I learned one thing for sure; men don't like to be manipulated in anyway."

Ami smiled softly as she shook her head a little when she noticed something from her analytic gaze. "You are changing Mako." She whispered as her gaze locked with the brunettes piercing green eyes. "You are more candid, than the previous years you have been married to Quatre, a lot more pragmatic."

Makoto's head fell backwards slightly as she laughed. A genuine laughter that was so contagious the people around her found themselves smiling. As her laughter subsided she leaned back on the couch she was seated on before she spoke, "Only you dear Ami, only you." She giggled softly. "Its time to change back, this quiet, shy, frightened woman is not who I am. It's not getting me anywhere. Instead of saving my marriage like I thought it would, it helped destroy it." She stopped as she smiled at her doctor friend. "I didn't realize it until it was too late, it was all of you who showed it to me and I am so grateful to you all. You gave me that push I needed."

Rei smiled a true smile as she was happy that her dear childhood friend was finally coming to her senses. She had wondered where the Amazon woman went to, she was more than happy to embrace her friend again. "I'm glad you see it that way, Mako."

Usagi nodded as she squeezed her hand tighter in a friendly manner. "Yes, we are all happy to receive the Mako we know back. If we had known that it would have happened like that we would have staid…"

Makoto shook her head. "No Usagi. I appreciate what you all have done for me but you all have sacrificed time out of your personal and business life for me, I didn't want to add on to that."

"We would have came anyway." Minako whispered.

"I know." She smiled

"You know, if he was smart he would have listened to you and all this would not have happened." Usagi stated as she looked positive. She knew in her mind that this would be so much easier if Quatre would have just got along, but no he had to let his pride in the way. In a way, Quatre is more prideful than any other person beside Wufei when it came to certain things. Usagi was brought back to reality as she heard Makoto speak.

"I went too far and too fast with this. I know it's my fault that…"

"Don't be too hard on your self Makoto!" Minako suddenly exclaimed as she sat up from her seat again and looked down at the brunette. "None of this is your fault. It was all his stupi…sorry, your husband's fault!" Her anger in her voice startled Mako as she continued. "He cannot blame you for trying to get him back. After all, **he** was the one that cheated not **you**. If he can't apologize for that and admit he was wrong that he did and still does love you, then you have no business with him, because he does not deserve you, plain and simple."

"Minako!" Ami exclaimed as she stood up from her seat.

"It's ok Ami." Makoto's quiet voice was heard among the females as she eyes stared back at the blond who had clearly spoken her mind. She could tell that Minako meant every single word she said and was not about to apologize. She knew she was right. She knew it. That's what she feared the most. Quatre's uncertainty to admit that he cared. She loved him. She loved him more than her own life; she wanted him to stay with her and not Sumie.

She slowly stood up and she watched as Minako raised her head slightly to meet up with her friend. She smiled inwardly. "You're right Mina." She brushed her hair back with her fingers before making her way towards the phone. "We need to talk and he will have to listen to me until I am done. I want my marriage."

The girls smiled proudly and with encouragement towards the brunette. As she laid her hand on the phone the door bell rang. She looked at the girls with a small smile. "You guys expecting anyone?"

"Not at all," Rei chose to answer for the girls and herself, before she stood up.

"Its ok Rei, I'll get it." Makoto spoke before she quickly went through the hall that leads to the front door. As she opened the door, she was faced with a man in a uniform. Before she could say anything, the man bowed his respects before uttering, "An express mail for Mrs. Winner."

"That's me." Makoto quietly replied.

He smiled as he handed her a pad and a pen. "Please sign there." He spoke as he pointed where. After Makoto had signed and returned the pad back to him, he gave her, her letter and bowed once more. "Have a good day."

Makoto watched as he disappeared as he made a turn to the left. She sighed as she looked down at the envelop in her hands before closing the door. As she leaned on the door she saw her friends, Rei ahead of them curious yet slightly worried. "Who is that from?"

Makoto shrugged. "I don't know." She answered as she started at the white envelop. 'Who would send me something?'

"Open it Mako." Usagi concluded after a few minutes. "There shouldn't be a problem."

But there was. Something in Makoto was telling her she shouldn't open it. Something was telling her she didn't want to know who it was from or what it contained. But she had to pull herself together. With a deep breath and shaky hands, she tore the letter open while the girls waited anxiously. There were three papers in there, she pushed aside two of them and went straight to the letter.

On the top of the page thick black title appeared, it was thick enough for Rei to read it. Her eyes widen as she looked up at Makoto, "oh God."

"What? What is it?" Minako asked as she went to stand by the tall brunette and read the first sentence. "Tell me you didn't sign it Mako?" She spoke with such disbelief it alerted Ami and Usagi. "Tell me."

"I did."

* * *

Meanwhile in Quatre's office,

"I never thought in my life, that I, Duo Maxwell, would call you, Quatre Winner, a bastard! That's what you are a bastard plain and simple." The American shouted as he looked straight into Quatre's eyes with a frown on his handsome face.

Quatre glared back at him before turning away. "What do you want here anyway?"

Heero, who has been calm since they arrived there, stood from his chair before he spoke. "Your sisters asked us to talk to you." He stated clearly as his expressionless face looked directly to the CEO of the company. "They wanted us to put some sense into you because you are not listening to them."

Quatre sighed as he sat in his office Chair and turned around to look outside the window. He had left the house because of this, now because of his sisters he was corned by all of them except Trowa who had not spoken a word since they entered two hours ago. He wanted piece of mind. To forget everything, that's why he came to the office so early in the morning. He was about to sleep when he had heard a knock at the door. To his surprise and irritation it was his friends.

"You are over acting." Wufei suddenly spoke as he was seated comfortably in one of the office chairs. "She did nothing wrong. She only…"

"She deceived me!" Quatre suddenly shouted as he turned around.

"You deceived her first!" Wufei roared as he stood up. "You started this injustice, so don't you dare speak to me about deceit. She was trying to get her husband back, you were leaving her. Which one is worst Quatre? You would have done the same in her shoes."

"Besides," Duo spoke suddenly as he tried to remain calm. "Compared to your lies, there was nothing bad in what she did."

"Let Sumie go." Heero stated. When he received everyone's attention he continued. "Let her go. She will find someone else. If you let Makoto go instead, Quatre you will in regret for a woman like Makoto is hard to find."

Quatre turned away before replying. "She left me." The words came out so softly that they had almost missed it. It took a moment for it to sink in. When it did, Duo busted out laughing. As he tried to calm down, he glanced towards the blond and couldn't help laughing harder. "Oh God, you're kidding me?"

Mamoru blinked surprised. As he heard the laughter of Duo, he stared at the multimillionaire. He could clearly see that he was embarrassed yet confused. He pitied him. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Quatre angrily spoke to Duo who was still laughing, while holding his stomach. "Shut up…"

Duo clearly amused at the situation looked directly into Quatre's eyes, chuckling. "Sorry to say but that is truly pathetic. You were kicked out, better yet dumped by a woman you "loved", yet a better woman, who you wedded, is seducing you. Are you crazy? Wake up Q-man."

Quatre looked away angrily, he didn't know what else to say or do. He knew the mess he was in, but right now he didn't want to think about it and Duo was clearly enjoying himself in reminding him. Looking outside the spacious window behind his desk, he watched a boat sailing away, no doubt to another country. In frustration, he ran his hands through his hair while a sigh left his lips. "Before she left," He spoke quietly, yet gained the attention of his friends, especially Duo's. "She said that I was just using her as a replacement for Makoto. I…" He turned slowly, and they all noticed the vulnerable Quatre, the kind Quatre they knew. His blue eyes pleaded with them for an answer. "Is it true? Is that what you think? Have I made Makoto into something by choosing Sumie?"

None of them answered. The silence enough was his answer. Sumie was right. How could he do that? He was so caught up in proving his sisters wrong that he lost himself and hurt two wonderful women in the process and his wife had received the brute end of it all. He wanted to cry. He wanted to plea for forgiveness. He wanted to make everything alright, but he didn't know how too. Instead he turned his head away, closing his eyes, before turning away from them once more.

Wufei stood gazing at the back of the Arabian man, his close friend, his boss. He shook his head lightly as he thought, 'about time.' He had his own opinion on why Quatre had chosen Sumie to leave Makoto. Both women held too many similarities. He was just surprised that it took Sumie that long to realize it. He had thought that once she had seen Quatre's wife it would be clear to her, but obviously it wasn't. Taken a step forward, he crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. "Quatre, my only advice to you is to stop deceiving yourself. Stop trying to convince yourself about something that is not true. Listen to what your instinct tells you and do it. Stop with all the lies."

Duo nodded as he sat back on his chair. "Wufei is right, what does it say?"

Touching the window with his hands, he looked at the disappearing boat miles away. He allowed the silence to take over, before he answered in a small voice, hesitantly. "I should go back, to forget everything and go back."

Mamoru smiled in relief as he watched the younger man come to his senses. He was so happy for Makoto. She will have the marriage she had always wanted. He couldn't wait until everything was put behind…his head suddenly turned to the left as he heard a knock on the door leading out of the office.

Quatre frowned as he turned to look at the men in front of him. "Don't tell me the girls…"

"Not that we know of Quatre." Heero stated as he watched Trowa open the door. They all observed the young man on the other side of the door in a uniform with a pad and an envelope in his hands. As he read his pad he looked up to face Trowa, before speaking. "Is Mr. Winner here?"

"Yes, I'm Winner" Quatre answered before Trowa could while making his way there. "Is there something wrong? What are you doing here?"

The man looked somewhat uncomfortable as he stood by the multimillionaire. "It's an express mail for you. There was another address I went to first but the woman there said to try here."

Quatre frowned in curiosity. What could it be?

Quatre took the pad offered and signed his name where the young man had pointed at. As he gave back the pad, he took the envelope and froze as he looked at the emblem on the top of the left corner of the envelope. Color drained from his face as his eyes stared at it. When he felt Duo's hand on his shoulder, he quickly brushed it off and out of desperation he grabbed the man's clothes. "Have you delivered it to Mrs. Winner?"

Out of surprised the man could only nod before he found his voice. "Yes. I believe it was an hour ago."

"Oh no. Damn it!" He rushed to get his jacket before storming out of the office leaving bewildered men behind; in all the rush he had dropped the letter on the floor.

Duo who was next to Quatre at the time he dropped it, picked it up. Slowly he opened it, his eyes skimming the letter, not half way down he cursed loudly, before turning to face the others. "The annulment went through."

Silence rained in the office and no one noticed as the man in uniform left. This meant only one thing.

Trowa silently cursed as he looked away, 'Makoto.'

* * *

His fist hurt as he pounded on the door that kept Makoto and himself apart, but he didn't care. He needed to see her. How could he forget such a thing? Why did this have to happen the way it did? He had never felt like this in his life. He had never felt such fear; it was as if he couldn't breath. He never felt such loneliness, such desperation, it threaten to overpower him. Why was this happening?

Before he could pound one more time, the door suddenly opened and he was staring into wet green eyes. Those eyes he secretly loved to see. As the silence grew he could only watch as the tears fell from her eyes. It made his heart ache to see her like that. "Mako…please I'm so…"

"Leave me! Just leave." Her voice was so cold, so empty that it surprised him. He stared into her eyes, but nothing was showed. No emotion betrayed her voice.

"Please Mako. I won't go. Please just give me a chance to talk about the…"

Before he could even say the word something change in her eyes. Something he could not describe, the next moment his cheek burned. She slapped him. He turned to look at her with surprise she had never raised her hand let alone her voice at him. He quickly caught her other hand that was flying towards his face, and brought her closer. Yet she managed to hit him with her free hand. It hurt. He never realized how strong she was. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he heard her yelling, "Leave me alone! You have what you want. So go. I don't want to ever see you again. Leave me alone!"

The hits were painful but he allowed her to have her way. He was fighting his own feelings, he wanted to say something. Something that would calm her, but he didn't know what. He had never taken the time to get to know her. He didn't know what to say. "Please hear me out. I wanted to talk to you; I wanted the annulment to stop…"

"Shut up! All you do is lie!" She screamed at him as tears fell from her eyes. "Stop lying to me!"

Out of frustration and desperation, he said the next thing he wished he never said. "If you had just been who you were. If you did not sign…"

He didn't finish his sentence, for Makoto's hand had silenced him. The slap he received was harder than the first. As he stared at her, all he saw was hatred. "You bastard," She hissed quietly before continuing in a louder voice. "Don't you dare blame me for your stupidity. I signed the paper only because I thought you would change your mind. That you would not leave me, but you got what you wanted so go back to your woman. I don't care. Leave me alone!" With that said she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Quatre looked at the door terrified; he placed his hands on the wooden door as well as his forehead while he slid to the floor, on his knees. "Please, forgive me Mako. Please, I'm so sorry. Open the door please."

"Leave! I don't want you here. You've done enough!" He could hear her subtle voice through the thick wood. He took in a sharp breath as he heard her words. No not yet. Don't leave me. "Please we have to talk about it. Please."

"I don't want to talk anymore. Leave or I will call the police." She yelled at him. He could sense that she was angry but at the same time, he could feel the sadness in her. He could hear her sobs. It made him feel so at lost, so broken.

"Please Mako…Please."

"Leave Quatre," He could hear her painful sobs. "It's over just like you wanted it. Please leave."

Her words resounded in his head. The end of the road, over, it was over.

Behind the door, Makoto could hear him stand and leave. She was on the floor, her back pressed on the door, her head buried in her hands. She didn't care that the girls were in the other room listening, she didn't care that she had made a spectacle of herself. Her soul was dying. Her marriage was finished, yet he had called her Mako for the first time. Not Makoto, not Winner but Mako. But it was too late.

They weren't married anymore.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay. The holidays were hectic. I hope every one of you had a wonderful holiday and I wish you all a Happy New Year! I hope everything you touch prospers. Take care of yourselves!

Quatre and Makoto are no longer married. What will happen now? Who knows, because I truly don't. lol ; Take care! Until the next Chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Promise

It had been five days. Five full days, one hundred and twenty hours since the fateful day that her world crumbled. It was the day she lost her husband to another woman. The day her marriage was annulled. These past days she had completely isolated everyone from her, including her close friend Rei. Locked herself in her home crying, and at times threw tantrums. It wasn't fair. Why were things like this? Why did it have to end in such away? She didn't understand it.

What made it worse was that, he had called her ever since that day. He would call begging her to talk to him. It was too late. Didn't he see that? She didn't want to talk now. Not ever.

She had tried to convince him. She had tried to convince him that she was the one he should be with, but he fought it all. He wanted nothing to do with her, since it wasn't his choice and now he finally had it. It hurt to even think about it. She wanted nothing to do with him.

He had fought against her and had won the battle. What more could she do?

Slowly, she sat up on her bed, with her back resting on the head board. A sad, defeated, sigh left her lips as her eyes gazed out the window. It was raining. She smiled a weak smile, she loved the rain, and she loved the wind, the storm. It always seems to calm her down a little. But she didn't want to be calmed. She didn't want to do anything at the moment. Suddenly the phone rang catching her attention. It rang four times before the answer machine came up. "You have reached. The Winners, we are sorry we missed your call, but please do leave a message and we will return your call." Tears were brought back to her eyes as she listened to his voice, she had never changed it.

"Mako, please," A quiet familiar voice was heard and it tore her apart. "Please give me a chance Mako." It was silent, as if he was waiting for her to answer before he sighed. "ok." and he hung up.

She took in a sharp breath, as tears spilled from her eyes. It hurt. It really did. It hurt to hear him plead, to hear his voice. She didn't want to think about it and was grateful when the doorbell rang.

Slowly, she stood from her bed. Her night gown fell gracefully around her and hugged her curves at the right place. She hoped it was one of the girls. As she stopped at the door, she suddenly felt scared to open it. What if it was him? What would she do? Not wanting to open, she turned to leave but the bell stopped her as it rang again.

"Mako? It's me Trowa." The voice was slightly subdued by the wood separating them. She turned to the door, surprised. What was he doing here? "I came to see how you were doing?" He spoke as if reading the question in her head. Well, he was here and she needed the company. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Slowly, she opened the door. Behind it, Trowa stood, with black slacks, black turtle neck and a long coat, while a soaked umbrella was in his hands. "Trowa," She gave him a weak smile but it was enough for the tall, silent man. As she moved away from the door, he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

He couldn't help staring at the image she presented in her night gown. Her hair was loose from its hold and looked as if she had just woken up yet was still able to look wonderfully sweet. The night gown was at her ankles, but it hugged her at the right places. Her eyes were red from crying but it did not take away from her beauty. He realized he was staring too much when a slight rosy tint stained her cheeks; he loved it when she blushed, especially when he was the cause of it.

"How have you been?" He quietly asked as he placed his umbrella in the corner by her door. "We've all been worried."

Makoto turned away, before she walked away. "I'm fine." She whispered.

Trowa watched her go and couldn't help be transfixed with the way her hips moved from side to side. He forced himself to look away as he closed his fists. 'Stay focused.' He told himself as he followed her to her bedroom. When he entered the room he found her by the window. He took the time to look around and he noticed her unmade bed and dampness on her pillow. He frowned. How long has she been crying? He turned to look back at her and didn't like what he saw. She looked so lost, so scared so devastated. He wanted to do something to help her, but he didn't know what. He didn't know how to. As he fought with himself, Makoto wrapped her arms around herself before turning to face him with a smile he knew was not her own, but that belonged to a depressed hollow shell, that was once a vibrate woman.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He blinked when he realized she was talking. "Why did he push me away?" Before he could reply, he watched as she smiled to herself before saying, "well, I can't keep crying. What would you like to do Trowa?"

Trowa kept himself from saying the first thing that came to mind as he approached her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to show her that he could and can take care of her. He wanted…her. He stopped a few inches from her and watched as she lifted her head slightly to lock eyes with him. "We don't have to do anything." He whispered, his green eyes staring into hers. "We can just sit, I'm not going anywhere."

Makoto sighed as her hand rubbed her arms. "You know," she smiled, yet it didn't reach her eyes. "Now that I am single, I don't know what to do. But it was as if I was single from the beginning." She giggled slightly as she spoke, but her laughter soon died out as tears came out. "I'm so pathetic, my husband left me, and all I can do is cry like a baby. I'm really not as strong as everyone says I am. I…can you just please hold me? Please Trowa." She pleaded as her voice began to crack and tears began to fall.

Trowa wasted no time. At first he felt awkward when Makoto buried her head in his shoulder and cried, but as time went on he began to feel relaxed as he held her comfortably. He rested his chin on her head as he looked outside the window. He's eyes narrowed as he thought of Quatre. He had really messed up and the blond knew it, but he, Trowa, would not allow for Makoto to be hurt again and that was a promise.

* * *

In the Café that they always met in, Makoto sat in her booth, staring at her cup of tea. She was waiting for Rei and Minako. They had called yesterday asking her, almost pleading, for her to see them. She agreed. It had been two weeks since Trowa had came that first time, ever since then it was only him she had seen. She wasn't ready to leave the house and she was grateful for Trowa's presence. It made her feel ok and wanted. Not that he was the only one that he was the only one that cared, but he was the only one she allowed herself to get close to for the past two weeks. She hadn't seen or spoken to any one for three weeks. It was time to stop hiding and face the world.

She was brought out of her world, when she felt someone sit next to her. She blinked twice before realizing that Rei and Minako had arrived. She smiled slightly at them, before looking out the window.

"Thank you for meeting us." Minako spoke after a while. She felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to her friend. She glanced at Rei and knew that she felt the same. She knew Makoto was shattered. She had closed her self off from everyone for nearly three weeks, to see her, hurt more than when she didn't see Makoto. She was quiet and only nodded her head in response.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asked her with concern dripping from every word that slipped from her red painted lips.

Makoto didn't reply immediately. She shrugged her shoulders before turning to face her good friend. "I don't know." She whispered. She did feel fine but that was because of Trowa. His company had helped her in more ways than one, but she didn't feel like telling them, they would ask too many questions and she was not ready to answer anything.

Minako leaned forward with her hand grasping the edge of the table. "What are you planning on doing?" She couldn't take the small talk. She wanted to know what was running through her head, but she will not force it.

Makoto turned back to the window when she felt like crying. She didn't want them to see her cry. She frowned slightly, 'wasn't it enough? How many times will I cry for him?' She sighed before turning to Minako and gave her a small smile. "I don't know yet. I was thinking of going away for a while to this culinary school, but I was thinking of just opening my own bakery. I can't keep depending on Quatre to pay for the apartment we are not ma…married anymore."

Rei smiled. "I think it's a wonderful beginning. Not only would you get away from everything, you would be starting a new."

Before anyone could say anything a sudden presence came behind Rei and Makoto. The two women turned around slowly while Minako looked up at the intruder. A smile was brought on Makoto's face as she saw the person; it was not unnoticed by Minako and Rei. "Trowa, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked as she stared into his eyes.

The tall, lean, brunet smiled softly as his green visible eyes stared back at the young brunette. "I saw you sitting here and I thought I'd stop by to say hello." He turned to Mina and Rei, nodding his head in acknowledgement, "Ladies," before turning back to Makoto. He had noticed over the years, that if Makoto was present he couldn't take his attention off of her for too long. He inwardly smiled at the thought, "How are you doing?"

Makoto smiled slightly, "Better, not great but better." She shifted over in the booth and cleared the seat, "won't you join us?" She offered.

Minako and Rei exchanged glances, both picking up on Makoto's sudden positive mood change, it was only a few moments ago she was on the edge of breaking down and now, when Trowa appeared specifically, she seems lighter. They watched as Trowa sat down beside Makoto, they noticed the closeness. Inwardly Minako smiled. Unknown to the two friends both Makoto and Trowa were enjoying the closeness of one another.

"It's nice to see you out of the house." Trowa mentioned with a small smile as the girls nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get her to meet with us today, Tro." Rei announced as she glanced at him before turning back to Makoto. She placed her hand over the brunette's hand. "I'm glad she did." She whispered the sentence softly as she smiled at her best friend. On the other side of the table Minako nodded in agreement. "Yes. We are happy she did."

Trowa gazed slightly down at Makoto knowingly, for he was the one that actually convinced her to meet with the girls, for she wasn't going to go. His _running_ into her was no coincidence; Makoto had asked him to be there for her. He agreed.

Makoto lowered her gaze to her hands as color flowed to her cheeks in a cherry red glow, in embarrassment as she uttered the next words, "I'm sorry I've been so difficult lately you guys, but I just needed some time to myself, to figure where to go from here. I lost my self in this marriage." She knew they would agree with her, because they were the ones that brought this fact to her in the first year of her marriage. "I need time right now, time to figure out what I'm going to do with my life from now on. In the six year marriage, I completely lost myself and I need to find out, I need to know who I am." She explained in a soft whisper to everyone, but mainly she directed it towards the girls, for she knew Trowa understood.

Minako clasped her hand in hers as she looked directly into Makoto's eyes as she said, "we understand Makoto. We just want you to know that we are here for you and that we are happy that you came to realize what was happening to you. You don't have to go through this alone."

"You guys are wonderful." Makoto whispered as tears blurred her vision. "I don't know what I would have done without you." She gazed at both women by her side, which stood by her side since the beginning of the fall of her marriage. She felt so grateful, so blessed to have friends who care, who want to help. She didn't know where she would be without them. As she closed her eyes, tears freely fell from her eyes, "Thank you so much…for everything."

Rei smiled encouragingly, while willing her own tears at bay as she leaned towards Makoto. Taking her chin between her thumb and index finger, she guided the brunette's head to face her gently, before bumping forehead with forehead. "Mako," She whispered as she looked at the woman, although Makoto's eyes were closed, Rei kept her gazed focused there knowing she would opened them. "Quatre is no longer your husband. That is a fact, you must come to grasp, it will not be easy, but I swear to you that we will always be there."

Minako, who still held Makoto's hand, squeezed her hand softly, letting the brunette know that she was agreeing.

Makoto found it easily to smile. She loved her friends dearly, they could always make her feel loved, and she missed them these three weeks she had taken a break from the world. Slowly she opened to find her self looking into concerned violet eyes. Those eyes that always held aloofness in them looked so warm and concerned. It was funny. Towards the outside world Rei would always come up as someone who was cold and distant, but towards her friends, especially her, she would have a warm glow around her self. The unapproachable will become the approachable.

Trowa sat silently watching the bond of the three. He knew that Rei and Minako were the most protective of their friend. Usagi and Ami were close to Makoto, but their protectiveness was not as fierce as Minako's and Rei's was. He knew the girls would take care of her. They weren't one to mess with the relationship they held so dear to them. They really were sisters, nothing could come between them and Trowa was relieved that Makoto had friends like them. He knew when she was with them she would be well taken cared of and that made him somewhat relaxed. He only wanted the best for her. And he will see to it that is want she would get…if she permitted him.

Due to the closeness between the two, Trowa was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Makoto pull away from Rei. He could tell she was smiling at the two beautiful women, but knew that it wasn't to its potential. "I know you guys and thank you so much. I need to do this on my own. Its something I need to do." As she spoke she squeezed Minako's hand gently before letting it go, while giving Rei a rare sister smile. One of those smiles that told the person how close they were to one.

As the bell rang across the room, signaling a customer arrived, Makoto happened to glance behind her. She was immediately slammed with strong emotions, anguish and resentment, both emotions that dominated the rest. She couldn't help watch as the figure entered the café, her breath ceased for a moment in her throat as tears blurred her vision. When she didn't bring her attention back to her companions they all followed her gaze. Quatre's mistress, the woman who her husband chose, Sumie was sitting three tables away, apparently waiting for someone.

"I…I have to go." Makoto spoke as suddenly as she tried to hold her tears back. She struggled and fumbled with her purse as she tried to quickly grab everything. She was suddenly turned to face the man that has been there throughout her despair, before she could leave. Her tears freely fell as her yet eyes looked into his, before she lowered her gaze. Surprised to see such sorrow, his hands unconsciously loosened its grip, while his heart broke into pieces. He took in a deep breath, to keep himself from falling apart as he looked away.

Makoto stood from her seat, hugging the two girl's good bye she rushed out. How ever her exit didn't go unnoticed by Sumie, who also stood and went after the brunette.

"Mrs. Winner!" Sumie called out as she forced herself to run faster towards the fleeing brunette. "Mrs. Winner! Please stop, please!" She finally caught up with her, as she was about to lay her hands on her shoulder, Quatre's wife turned around fiercely. "What else do you want from me?" She exploded, her chest rising with ever breath intake. "You have what you want, he is yours. Leave me alone!"

Sumie looked at her mildly confused, her green eyes staring into the older woman's eyes. "I don't understand. Didn't he tell you?"

Makoto stood up tall, reaching her full height and had great pleasure knowing that she was taller than Sumie. "We're divorced now; you are free to become the next Mrs. Quatre Winner." Makoto spoke clearly, trying to hide her pain from her voice.

Shock and guilt was the only emotions Makoto picked up from Sumie's green eyes before, the woman lowered her gaze, "But that's not what I want. Not any more." She looked up at Makoto and stared straight into her eyes. "We, Quatre and I, are no longer together. I broke it off a month a go. I…I just wanted to apologize…for everything I have put you through."

For what felt like an eternity for Sumie, Mako nodded after taking a few calming breaths before speaking, "I admire your courage but I am sure you'd understand if I don't accept your apology, you stole the man I love from me, you're the reason why my life is the way it is. I will forget, but I will **NEVER** ever forgive." Mako's words came out like venom as she turned and continued on her way home, leaving Sumie standing there in shame.

'How could he?' Her mind screamed in anger and hurt as she made her way home. The only man that ever could claim the love she had, the only man that she had ever loved, only came back to her because he had no where else to go. 'How dare him!' She wanted to cry, scream, kick, do something to vent out these suffocating emotions, but she knew she would have to wait until she was in private. She ran pass pedestrians, almost knocking some few over, as she saw her building complex. 'That's why he wants me back. He lost her so he came back to me, knowing that I would take him back!' Her body ripped with sobs she no longer could hold back as the tears streamed down her face, "I'm such an idiot." she whispered harshly as she stepped into the elevator, immediately closing the doors by pressing a button. In the privacy of the small compacted space, the brunette crumbled.

* * *

As Sumie turned around, to head back to the café, she gasped as she saw two of the women that were with Makoto standing in front of her. She cleared her throat after a long moment of silence, before approaching them, knowing there was no way she could leave them without saying something. "Hello."

Rei didn't utter a word. She acknowledges the woman with a slight nod, as her piercing violet eyes, studied the woman in front. Minako was the opposite. She offered a smile, a smile that held nothing but tension and bitterness, before speaking, "Sumie, right?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Yes, listen, I…" She was cut off my Minako as the woman's blue eyes looked straight into her eyes, with anger yet curiosity. The next words that flew from the blonde's mouth left her utterly speechless and confused. "You could have had anyone you wanted, yet you chose a married man. A man you knew in your heart did not love you. What dream did you have that possessed you to break a home?"

"I pray the man you love, will never backstab you, leave you feeling empty and foolish, the way you made an innocent woman feel, because of your **_'make believe fantasies'_**." Rei uttered coolly and callously after a long moment of silence, before the two friends departed, heading towards their homes, leaving Sumie behind feeling like a guilty criminal.

* * *

It had been hours. It had started with one second and ended with three hours. Hours in an apartment that was trashed, hours being in a place that you were not consciously aware of, hours of crying, hours of shouting at nothing but your imagination, hours of feeling sorry for yourself. Makoto couldn't take it. She was sprawled on the floor, where she had thrown herself, looking at the ceiling. Tears running done her face, it was like a broken damn, the damn tears wouldn't stop. She wanted to end it all. She hadn't harmed anyone, why was she being punished? Why was she given the short end of the deal? Why was she suffering for other people's mistake? Why!

She couldn't take it. She couldn't hold the pain anymore. It was too much. She could only hold so much. She was ripped to shreds. She had nothing left. Why would she continue? Who will she live for? She was nothing but an empty soul. No one can live with an empty soul. Slowly she stood from the floor as if her body was controlled by an invisible force. She made a way towards her kitchen, where she knew her solution to her problems were. No one could offer her what she wanted. The shame and disgrace she faced, no one knew the intensity of it. No one knew how she really felt. She was alone and she was tired of being alone.

As she opened the drawer, she picked up a knife. She stared at it for a moment before lifting up her wrist. As she brought the knife closer, she was startled when she heard her name. Turning around, she stared into forest green eyes.

Trowa looked around the kitchen, the place was in shambles. Utensils were scattered on the floor, drawers were emptied some were even on the floor. Shattered glasses of plates and wine glass littered the floor and counters. His gaze fell unto the brunette with concern and wary as he noticed the knife in her hands. What was she doing? He was worried when he came to visit. Her door was wide open; he had called her name three times and received no answer. "Mako," He whispered as he took a step forward. He watched as she took two back. "Give me the knife." When he watched her shake her head, his thoughts were confirmed and he thanked whatever deity that was watching, that he came in time. "Mako, please, there is no reas…"

"I lost everything!" She suddenly screamed. "I lost my husband, I lost my integrity, and I lost myself. There is nothing left!" Her body shook heavily as she cried. "How can she come up to me like that? How can she tell me those things? How **dare** she take away everything! I have nothing to live for. My world was around **him**. The only family I had was **him**, how can they do this!"

Frowning he stared down at the broken woman. She had held all this things in, all the pent up emotions. And now she couldn't hold them anymore. It broke his heart to see her like this. To see her so lost, so sad, so angry. It hurt more than anything but he couldn't let that show. He couldn't afford to cry, because he knew she needed someone to be there, someone strong to lift her up. He was more determined to give that to her. "So you will end everything because of one human? What about the rest of the people who care so much for you? You would leave them?" He watched as calmed down as his words sink in. "The Makoto I knew and would like to see again would never allow one person to break her."

The brunette looked at him with big sad, teary eyes as her lips trembled. "You care…"

"More than anything." he finished her sentence for her. He reached for the knife and took it from her. At that moment she broke down crying falling to her knees but Trowa refused to let her touch the ground. He had quickly caught her and held her dear to him. As he closed the embrace, he felt as her body shook with the burdensome distress that filled her tall and slender physique. Slowly he lifted her up, like a bride and headed towards her room where they both laid on her bed. As she cried he held her. Never letting her go. He closed his eyes as he made a promise to himself. He will never let her know the pains of being rejected as long as he lived. He will be there for her, every step of the way. He will give her the world on a silver platter.

Tears clouded his vision when he thought of nearly losing her. He was so grateful he came at the right time.

Light blue eyes gazed down sadly at a picture framed with oak wood. The picture was of a woman with vibrant green eyes, blushing ever so light, while a beautiful smile lightened her face into radiance.

* * *

**Author's note: **I am soooooooooo terribly sorry for the wait. I have just been so sick and I lost track of what I wanted to write. I had a serious case of writer's block. I hope the chapter pleases you all. I am sorry once again. I want to thank Athena and Gota De Mar, you too have encouraged me so much and I appreciate the friendship I have with you. This chapter is dedicated to the both of you. Thank you so much. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Help Me Forget

Quatre sighed as he closed his eyes, while he's left hand ran through his platinum blond hair. It had been a two months since he had last seen or heard from his wife…he sighed as he remembered…ex-wife. He had tried to contact her, called her numerous times, approached the apartment, but she refused to pick up his calls, open the door. She just refused him. It hurt.

He felt sick. He desperately wanted to see her. He couldn't understand why things were happening, how it got so out of control, he was baffled and full of regret. Since the last time he saw her, the image of the tear stained cheeks, red eyes from the crying, anger and sorrow radiated off of her, her fury, he felt permanently sick. She left him after he had pleaded with her to hear him out. She wanted nothing to do with him and it killed him. All he wanted was to be near her, to tell her how sorry he was, how stupid he had been. Yet she rejected him.

The blond man shifted in his bed, repositioning himself to be on his left side, facing his window. Unconsciously his mind went back to the last time he slept in the same bed with his wife. His eyes closed in pain, as tears threatened to fall. How could he have screwed up so badly? She was perfect. It was because of him she changed, he knew it. Yet at the time he didn't care, he was so selfish that it drove the only thing he ever wanted away from him.

As he opened his eyes, oppressed tears fell one by one from his eyes, as he stared into green eyes. Eyes of the woman he wanted more than anything. He slowly reached for the picture kept in a frame on his night stand, bringing it closer to him.

"Mako." The name rolled off his tongue with such anguish, it pierced the heart of any who listened. "I'm so sorry."

Behind the door that leads to his room, Aden stood peeking into the room with sad eyes. This was the fourth week Quatre had locked himself in, forsaking his company and everyone. For four weeks, no one heard from him, except for the times where Aden and the rest of the sisters would hear him scream in anger followed by glass shattering. She would hear him cry at times when she would sit outside his door, lending him comfort as best as she could. Knowing she couldn't do anything to help him, she gently closed the door to the room.

After the divorce had went through, she watched with every passing day the desperation grow in reaching Makoto, but he couldn't reach her. He was never the same and she was frightened when her mind went to Makoto. If Quatre took it this bad, then she knew that Makoto would take it worse. Her predictions were right after a discussion with Usagi. She just hoped that someone was there for her at this time of sorrow. They both loved each other, it was obvious now. She knew Quatre had always loved his wife; it was because he was so stubborn to prove to his sisters that he can live on his own that cost him his marriage.

Aden sighed as she walked into the living room where three of her sisters occupied. She cleared her throat while she closed the door behind her. As soon as gained all of her sister's attentions, she spoke before any one of them could. "I didn't have the heart to enter his room." Her eyes locked with eyes of the eldest sister, Nadya. "He was crying. I've never seen him this down, nor have I heard him cry like that. Not even when father or mother died."

Iria closed her eyes while turning her head away from her younger sister. A small sigh escaped her red painted lips, "What are we going to do?"

Dua turned to look at the blonde who just spoke with uncertainty. "Should we call our sisters? We…"

"I don't think that would be necessary, Dua." The soft yet strong voice of Nadya filled the room, effectively cutting off Dua from finishing her statement. "Nor would it be a good idea considering five of our sisters would kill Quatre for his mistake." She stood from the chair; she had recently occupied and turned to face her three younger sisters. "I believe we should contact Quatre's friends. Maybe we can see exactly what happened."

Iria stood up quickly, nodding her head in agreement. "I believe that is a good idea. They would be able to explain certain things our dear brother doesn't want us to know."

Dua looked on as Iria went across the room to pick up the phone. She hoped this would be able to help her only brother. Even though she was upset with him, she couldn't let him just mope around. She wanted to see that dazzling smile that she loved. His eyes filled with laughter and joy. She missed that. She wanted her wonderful, compassionate brother back.

"I must disagree." Came a soft voice and Nadya, Dua and Iria, who stopped dialing, turned to look at Aden. The woman took a step forward, her eyes never wavering from them. "That is exactly what caused all of this mess. If Quatre wants us to know something he will tell us. I don't think we should be directly involved anymore no matter what."

"But Aden…"Dua stopped once she saw Aden raising her hands, indicating for her to be quiet. "I know Dua. I want to help him as much as you do, maybe even more than you, but we can't keep making his decisions for him. He's not a baby anymore."

Silence reigned in the room as the sisters looked at one another, while digesting the words Aden had wisely spoken. Iria, Dua and Aden waited for the final decision to come from their eldest.

Nadya closed her eyes as she reminded herself that Aden spoke nothing but the truth. 'I should have been more confident in my brother.' She told herself as she turned away from her sisters, facing the fire that cracked with vigor in the fire chamber. Her dark blue eyes gazed into the fire. With a final decision, she sighed, her shoulder drooping in defeat before speaking out loud. "Call his friends. I think they are the only ones that can help him now." She slowly turned to face the girls. "I believe we are not needed here anymore, but I would like you, Aden, to stay while the rest of us take our leave. You were always closer to Quatre than any of us were. "

Knowing there was no room for arguments, Dua and Iria left the room to pack their things while Aden looked at Nadya with slight confusion. The older woman smiled at the younger one. "I believe you will be able to support Quatre the way he needs to be supported." She spoke as she walked up to her sister, only to stop once she was aligned with Aden. "Just call me if anything happens." With those last words she left the room and Aden was left alone in the room that glowed from the fire.

Slowly Aden turned until she was facing the door in which her sisters exited from. Determination replaced the look of uncertainty and sorrow. Eyes focused on the door, Aden turned slightly so her gaze would be back to stare at the fire place, where the fire blazed alive and gave its warmth to the room. Her eyes gazed when she look up at a picture that was mounted on the wall, a picture of Quatre and Makoto, both smiling brightly. Her eyes narrowed, "I'll do my best Nadya." Her voice was a whisper, echoing softly in the room, "my very best."

~*~

Makoto took a step out of her bathroom. With a long sigh she looked at the room, her bedroom looked so empty…as if it knew that it was missing something. Wrapped in a towel, she walked all the way across the room to her undone bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and stared at it blankly. Image of her and Quatre sleeping on the opposite side of the bed came to her line of vision before it turned to the image of Trowa holding her close to him as they slept.

The tall silent man had spent the night with her; he had slept in her bed and held her close throughout the night. His warmth had surrounded her, shielding her from the cold night. She just couldn't understand why Quatre couldn't do that. She closed her eyes in frustration as the image of her and Quatre on the bed appeared in her mind.

Turning away from the bed, tears gathered in her eyes, as she thought of where she might have ended up last night if Trowa had not intervened. Was all this worth it? She couldn't go on like this anymore. It will kill her. She had to make a decision and fast. She slumped on her bed as a sigh escaped from her rose pink lips.

Wrapping her arms around her bare arms she took a quick look around, her eyes stopped at a picture of her and Quatre. She wondered how he was. Was he still with Sumie? Did she go back to him after she found out that her divorce with Quatre went through? As the questions grew frequent the more she got angry. She looked away from the picture in anger; clasping her hand together she placed them on her legs as she bent over a little.

As she sat up she released a tight sigh, she needed to leave. She needed to move out of the apartment. A new fresh start is what she needed. Standing up she wrapped her arms around her again and walked to the window of her bedroom. Her apartment was on the last floor of the high building out looking the city. As she gazed outside, thoughts of last night came back to mind. The damage she caused, the picking of the knife, her determination to end it all. Her name being called. The look of fear and concern in his eyes. The Tears. The firmness of his arms around her as he comforted her. The smile he gave her this morning before stepping out with a promise of returning.

She blinked a couple of times trying to keep the tears at bay, but it proved futile as the tears spilled out. "You care…" she heard her voice as the scene played out in her mind. The look he had giving her had stopped her in her tracts. It was a look of a man that could no longer hide his desires, his love. The care that he had for her, that soft look that he had given her before he uttered, "more than anything." Hurt her so much. It was a look, it was the words she fought desperately for Quatre to say or do. Yet here was her friend, a man she admired, a man that was there for her, a man she never paid that much attention too, tell her what she wanted her husband to say. Quatre's rejection was devastating in so many levels.

Tears fell from her eyes as the images of Quatre and Trowa staid rooted in her mind. She wanted to feel loved; she wanted to feel wanted from her husband…ex-husband but her friend of so many years was opening his arms to her. How long has he had his arms open to her? Should she fall in his arms and take what he was willing to offer, or should she not? Makoto step closer to the window, her hand touching the glass. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to be loved. Her breath accelerated as she tried to repress the sobs which fought for release. "More than anything," His soft, deep voice had shaken her as it carried such intensity.

No man has ever looked at her like that. It pained and pleased her at the same time. She only wished it was Quatre that came for her yesterday. That stopped her from injuring herself. That said those words to her. But he didn't come. He was there for her. It was Trowa. Only Trowa. Her eyes fell shut, as her sobs could no longer stay suppressed; they flew from her lips wildly, heavily and deeply as she slid to the floor, her forehead touching the glass.

~*~

Three days later:

Duo sighed as he watched his friend on the opposite side of the table. Aden had called him and told him of how Quatre was fairing. He wanted to tell her that it was his fault that he was in the mess he found himself, but couldn't as the woman pleaded for him to come and take Quatre out. As he sat regretfully in front of Quatre, he couldn't help but watch the once considerate man and wondered how he got where he was now. He knew that Quatre had feeling for Makoto; he just couldn't understand the man's logic. Why did he need to fight his sisters? Why the need to make Makoto cry, especially if she was the woman he cared for? He could only reach the conclusion that a man does stupid things in desperation. Unfortunately that cost him his marriage. He was afraid that if Quatre waited too long he would never get Makoto back, for Duo knew that Trowa loved her. The day he realized that Trowa loved Makoto was three years ago, he knew that even though the tall man was distant from Makoto, the minute Quatre slip he would try to win Makoto.

Duo was amazed at the patience Trowa had and respected the man more. He never did anything that would jeopardized his relationship with Quatre nor put Makoto on the spot by telling her how he felt, but Duo knew that the man cared deeply for her. Should he, Duo, tell Quatre? Or should he stay quiet? He didn't know. He loved all three of them and did not want to be the reason why a friendship was lost, when he didn't know if Trowa would even go for Mako, all he had was a hunch.

Duo sighed, he guess he couldn't completely fault Quatre. He did realize his ways. The man was on his way to see his wife to tell her that he didn't want the annulment anymore, when he realized that the annulment had been legal. Destiny wasn't to kind to him but he did deserve it.

Again a sigh left Duo's lips as he thought of the man in front of him. He didn't know if Quatre thought that people didn't get if there was nothing else but the compassionate Quatre he portrayed himself to be, but he knew. Duo wasn't as stupid as he made himself look; he knew that the war had changed all of them. Yes, Quatre was still the friendly, compassionate man but he was also a man that liked to know everything was going as he planned. He was a man of wealth and power, he was influential and he did it all by himself, for someone to come in and tell him how he should run his life was something Quatre didn't like at all. So four months into his marriage, he couldn't stop, he latched on to another brunette that resembled Makoto and all to tell his sisters that they were wrong.

Of all the stupid things to do, Quatre hit it on the nail. At first him, Wufei, Mamoru were the first to find out when they came into Quatre's office and saw Sumie on top of Quatre's desk with Quatre in between her thighs. Wufei was furious after his shock and the poor girl fled the office. Soon later Trowa and Heero found out. The man refused to talk to Quatre for weeks. After quarrels and quarrels the men finally left Quatre alone hoping that he would come back to his senses before the ladies would find out. It wasn't long after the ladies minus Makoto found out and a full fledge war broke out. He remembered how Wufei had to pull Rei away from Quatre when she found out. He nearly chuckled when he remembered Minako punching him in the eye. Quatre had a wonderful time explaining the bruise to Makoto.

Quatre proved to be bullheaded and stubbornly staid with Sumie until the woman realized that Quatre was in love with his wife. She had resigned from the company a month ago and he hadn't heard from her since. Now because of him Makoto thought she was a failure in their marriage.

Yet Duo and everyone else knew that it was not true, Quatre wanted her back, and to add to his unfortunate luck, she was unreachable. Makoto had moved out of the apartment two days ago, from what Trowa had told him and now is staying in a reclusive condo across town.

Duo shook his head, leaned back in his chair and broke the silence, "are you going to talk to me or should I just pay the bill and take you home?"

Quatre kept his gaze on the table for a minute longer before he looked up to stare at Duo. "What else is needed to say? " The blonde spoke softly. "Makoto refuses to talk to me." He stared again at the table. He wasn't in the mood to do so. His sisters except for Aden had left. All he wanted was to be with someone, but Makoto was nowhere to be found. He hated the position he was in and he knew that he was the only one to blame. He couldn't even face his friends. He had nothing left.

Duo watched his friend with a trained eye and knew that he was inwardly fighting himself. He sighed. "Quatre, don't you think you should be more aggressive in your search for Makoto."

The man gave his friend a short glance before he stared at the table. "Look where it got me Duo." He whispered. "I took the aggressive approach to show my sisters whatever I wanted to show them and it cost me my wife."

Duo snorted, "no you took the stupid approach."

Quatre glared at him before looking away.

Duo bit his lip, knowing he had crossed the line but he refused to apologize for the truth. "Get over it Quatre. You made a mistake. Now listen to me, if you don't get yourself up to get Makoto back you will have no one to blame when she becomes permanently out of reach." He whispered back harshly as he locked eyes with the blond.

"Don't you think I tried? Duo I went to our apartment several times called her and filled up our answering machine!" Was the tired reply as the blond leaned on his chair dejectedly. "She's not going to talk to me. She's not willing."

"Can you blame her?" The dry statement was enough to make Quatre to sit up and stare at his friend. He could tell that he was concerned for him but he knew that Duo was not going to let him off easy. At this moment he was grateful that it was Duo he was seating across from than Wufei or Heero. He knew that all his friends had little patience with him , but he was grateful that Duo took him out of the house. "You hurt her." His attention was brought back to his friend, "you asked for an annulment not her. You were the one that cheated on her. You were the one that made it clear to her that you were not interested. Even after that she still wanted you back and tried to have you see reason, but you wouldn't hear it. You can't blame her for not wanting you to talk to her."

Quatre knew that what Duo said was the truth. He did everything wrong, all Makoto wanted was her husband to pay attention to her, to even love her, but he didn't. There were times that Duo would give advice and he would be surprised at the words that fall from the always jovial man. He had messed up. He didn't need to hear someone else tell him that he had hurt Makoto, he knew that he did.

He had made Mako out to be something that she wasn't. In doing so he had convinced himself that she was fragile and that he couldn't touch her and that she didn't want to be touch. He had convinced himself that it was for the best if they remained distant from one another. He was the one that made all the decisions; he never even bothered to ask Makoto what she wanted? While trying to avoid her, he had met Sumie.

He wanted to lay his head down on the table but status would not let him, so instead he used his hands to cover his face and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do Duo? You are the only one that can help me right now. The other guys…I'm sure they wouldn't want to even see me right now." He whispered as he looked down at the table. "I know I don't."

Duo observed him and decided to get straight to the point. "Well for one you can stop this pitying. It doesn't do well for you image." He spoke, before Quatre could respond back he quickly added, "You need to find her before its too late and tell her you love her Quatre. You need to do this before it's too late."

Quatre noticed how he stressed his words and couldn't help but think why Duo would think it would be too late for him. He shoved the thought aside and started planning how he could get Makoto's attention.

~*~

A day later:

"Trowa?" The quiet voice of Makoto called out as she left her bathroom of her new condo, in a towel. She had taken the money Quatre had given through the annulment to buy the condo across town, near the forest. She had told Minako, Usagi and Trowa that she wanted to move and they had helped her find a place once they noticed the emphasis she placed on her moving. It wasn't even up to 48 hours later that they found the place and the owner agreed to sell for a certain price.

She had left majority of her things in the apartment that Quatre was still paying for, and only took the bare necessity with her. Trowa and Minako had helped her buy the furniture she needed before they had called it quits.

The condo was a nice moderate size; her reason for purchasing the condo was that it was situated near a forest. She just felt at piece. As she thought of the man, she smiled. Trowa had stayed with her since the first night. He had been here to help her clean the old apartment and move to this condo as well as help arrange the furniture the way she wanted them to be. He had spent the night with her in a guest room this time, while she slept in her room. When she had awakened from her slumber she had sought him out in his room and was surprised when he wasn't there. She had found a note on his table stating that he had left to get some things and would be back. She had taken the time to get ready for the day.

Her hands fell to her side away from her hair, a small towel in her right hand. When she didn't hear him reply back she summed that he wasn't back yet. She closed the door to her bathroom and walked into her room and was surprised to see him standing in her room with a tray of breakfast. Her eyes widen in wonder as she stared at him.

"Sorry, I was going to surprise you with break…" he was forced to leave his unfinished sentence in the air as the air was knocked out of him when he turned around and his eyes lay hold of Makoto. His visible emerald eye widened in astonishment, yet desire could be seen in them, as he looked at the towel wrapped woman in front of him. "Mako…"

Cheeks red with embarrassment, Makoto turned around, having her back facing him. Excitement coursed through her mind as she thought of the reaction she received from the man behind her, but disappointment snuck in soon after once she realized that such man was her friend and not her ex-husband. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get Quatre out of her mind. Usagi had told her that it was perfectly normal that she still thought of Quatre when she had confided in her. The blonde girl had told her that it would take time to forget the one she had loved so dearly but she shouldn't stop her from moving forward.

Trowa watched as those delicate shoulders that he itch to touch, fell slightly in defeat. Without so much of a thought, he set down the tray on the bed and walked towards her only stopping when there was less than an inch left between them. "Mako." His right hand took a hold of her left arm; he felt her stiff but didn't give a thought of it as he turned her around quickly. Looking into her surprised eyes he spoke, "look at me and tell me what you see?" his voice was low and deep. It made her shiver slightly.

Confusion quickly settled in her eyes and before she could utter a word, Trowa led her in front of her full length mirror and stood behind her. "What do you see?" He asked again in that throaty voice she was beginning to like. He stared right into her eyes through the mirror.

Her chest stopped from heaving from the quick movement when her eyes caught the intensity in his eyes. Frozen in place, she lost herself in his beautiful jaded eyes. Desire, love and want danced in them, changing his eyes color to a forest green, deep and rich. His eyes asked her for permission to love her and she wanted nothing else but to be loved, to be held in his arms. She wanted the intimate gestures on her skin, the whispers in her ears and the gentleness in his hands. She wanted to feel treasured and she saw just that in his eyes. "Trowa, I…" Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked away, her chest raising and falling with such speed she thought her heart would explode. She couldn't. Not with him. She was his friend and she was his ex-wife. It wasn't right.

Hope was awakened in Trowa as he saw the desire in her eyes. He spun her around once more to face him and heard her gasp. "Mako let me help you please." He whispered softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

The brunette in his arms held her breath as she noticed the space in between them slowly vanished, until there was no space at all. She closed her eyes allowing her to feel his touches; her arms went around his neck bringing him closer when she remembered his words. _"More than anything."_

~*~

Author's note: Hello readers. The long and awaited chapter 12. I'm back to writing. I thought I was never coming back, but I kept thinking back on all my incomplete stories and it finally got to me that I should at least finish them before I stop writing.

I'm so sorry for the inconveniences this causes you all. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know that I will be updating once or twice a month. The next update will be for Love Hurts.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I went through them before I started writing again. It was wonderful.

Kourui


End file.
